The Truth
by Blablover5
Summary: The Continuing Adventures of Shéron, written before book 23. Don't blame me if you hate it.


Here is the continuation of Shéron's adventures.   
(This story was written before book 23. It has an alternative ending for Tobias to discover his roots.) 

##  The Truth

* * *

  
By blablover5   


* * *

The Truth   
(the second part of my Shéron story. Written before book 23)   
by blablover5   
My name is Tobias. I can't tell you my last name, none of us can. Or where we live. It's too dangerous. I have a great enemy, and if they find us Earth will be lost. If any of us were caught, we would be killed. Or worse. Yes there is something worse then death, I've seen it. But I wasn't thinking about any of that as I raced after Rachel.   
"Rachel, Rachel wait up. You know I can't run that fast." Rachel slowed down her pace, but she was still traveling at an inhumanly possible rate. I was running down a hall in the local mall. It's like any normal mall. It has a second level, tons of stores, and bright lights that just seem to blind you. There weren't that many people in the mall that day. It was a Wednesday around 3:00. It was just before the dinner crowd would arrive. I hate it whenever we are indoors, I can't see the sky. It's almost like being trapped in a cage somewhere.   
"Hey Tobias, why is Rachel moving at warp speed?"   
I knew who asked the question, but I turned to face him anyway, "Hi Marco. Just ignore her, that's what she's been doing for the past mile. So, where's Ax...I mean Philip?" Philip is in reality named Ax, but we decided that whenever we're in public, we'll try to give our alien friend as much of a human name as possible.   
Marco is best friends with Jake and he has dark hair. He is also very short for his age and the comic relief for our little group. "Is there some kind of a sale going on somewhere, and why did she bring you? Oh I know, Rachel was planing on getting you some chew toys. I didn't know they came in hawk size now." That's Marco for you, our practical joker.   
"Yeah, Ha Ha Ha. Now let's go find Jake and the others." I grabbed Marco by the arm and drug him to the food court. "I hope Ax isn't already there."   
"Yeah me to, the last thing we need is him eating a whole tray of cinnamon buns...again." I saw Jake sitting at a table with Cassie and Ax, I mean Philip.   
"Hey Marco, I didn't know you were going to be at the mall. Oh hi Tobias," Jake said.   
Jake's sort of our little groups leader, he decides on the last minute decisions. It was his idea that we shouldn't seem like a group. Although we most certainly are now. Jake is medium in height, and has brown hair. Jake is tall, but not really solid. More like lanky, the way I used to be. He may not look tough but he has this commanding voice that you just can't ignore. I first met Jake with my head stuffed in a toilet. I used to get picked on by bullies before. I used to have this wild messy blond hair, that looked like it had never been combed. I was a dreamer, I used to always look at the stars an wonder if there was any life out there. Now I know there is.   
Cassie was sitting next to Jake. She has short black hair, and is about as tall as Marco. Cassie is the animal lover of our group, the peace maker if you will. She lives on a farm, which is where we get most of our animals.   
Now you might be asking yourself, what would a bunch of normal, everyday, kids need animals for. We are no longer everyday ordinary kids though. We are now the Animorphs, Marco made up the name. We were given, from a dying Andalite Prince named Elfangor, the ability to change into different animals. This power was given to us, so we could defend our home from another invading alien race. The Yeerks, they are a large snail looking creature. They will go inside someone's head, and take over their body. You can't tell who is a controller and who isn't, it could be your teacher, or the police man down the street. Anyone could have an invading alien inside of their heads. The only weakness that a Yeerk has is that every three days, it has to crawl out of the controllers head, and soak up kandrona rays. They do this by swimming in a pool that has kandrona rays beamed at it.   
Sitting next to Cassie was Ax. He always looks like the strangest one in our group. Ax usually has blue fur, four legs, two arms, four eyes, and a long deadly tail. Right now Ax was in his human morph. Ax looks like a pretty boy. It looks like someone took a girl and a boy, then grafted them together. Which is in a sense what we did. Ax made a morph out of Jake, Marco, Cassie, and Rachel. Sometimes you will see certain features come out, like Rachel's nose, or Jake's eyes. "When will we get to eat the cinnamon buns, bunzzh, bu-unzh, zzhh. I like the zzhh sound, it tickles your mouth parts."   
Jake sort of ignored Ax and asked, while Marco and I sat down, "Where's Rachel?"   
"Oh man you should have seen her, she's like power shopper. Man she buzzed passed me, and I almost got swiped up by the air current," Marco commented.   
"Oh yeah, Rachel told me that she would hurry up and get something before our meeting. I just forgot," Cassie said.   
"Hey this is not a meeting, we're all in agreement that we need a break, people can't fight forever. Tobias how long have you been in that morph?" Jake said ironically.   
"I morphed with Ax so..."   
"Fifteen of your minutes," Ax said answering Jake's question.   
"You know Ax, they really are your minutes to. You are stuck here on old planet earth," Marco said accusingly.   
Rachel suddenly shinnied around the corner and sat down at our little table. "Hi guy's, here's some money to buy Ax his precious cinnamon buns, buunzhh," Rachel said with a laugh, and handed Cassie the money.   
Rachel is tall for her age, and has long blond hair. Rachel is the kind of person who you would expect to be all caught up in herself, but she's not. Actually she's more like a warrior. Marco calls her Xena all the time. Cassie is Rachel's best friend, and Jake is her cousin.   
"Did you get me anything?" Marco asked.   
"Oh yeah Marco, just give me a minute," Rachel reached into her shopping bag, "It's a doggie treat, I thought your teeth could use a cleaning." Rachel handed him a nyla-bone. We all rolled our eyes. It was the usual Rachel versus Marco stuff.   
"What is that?" Ax asked.   
Marco gave Rachel a dirty look and said, "It is a present for Homer, Ax." Marco handed the bone to Jake and Jake couldn't help but smile. He quickly wiped off his smile, and replaced it with his usual leader face. Homer is Jake's dog. It was also the first morph Jake ever did. I was there, I should know.   
Cassie came over with the cinnamon bun, it was dripping in frosting. I swear Ax's eyes became as big around as saucers, and they nearly popped out of his sockets. Ax lunged for the cinnamon bun, and swiped the cinnamon bun, plate, and fork all into his mouth. See, in his normal body, Ax doesn't have a mouth. So when he morphs human, well taste sort of overwhelms him.   
"Someone grab that fork." It was gone before anyone could even twitch a muscle. Ax is exceptionally fast at eating. A little piece of cinnamon bun fell out of his mouth, and landed on the floor.   
"You know Ax you really shouldn't eat plastic forks, they're not good for you," Jake said.   
"Yes Prince Jake."   
"Don't call me Prince, Okay."   
"Yes Prince Jake," Ax said.   
We didn't want to stay together for to long. After we talked a little more, we all left our different ways. Rachel headed off with Cassie, while Marco, Jake, and Ax all headed off in another direction together. I decided that I was hungry, and was going to go home. I suppose that I should describe myself.   
I have brown feathers all over my body, and long red feathers in my tail. I have a beak for a mouth, and talons for feet. I live in a tall oak tree, that is not to far from Cassie's place. And I usually hunt mice or other delicacies. I'm a red-tailed hawk. It happened on our first mission. The Andalites gift has a terrible curse. I stayed in a morph for over two hours, so now I live my life as a hawk. Well except for that battling Yeerk thing.   
The day was getting late, and I had to get home before dark. It is not exactly all that easy to fly at night. Plus there are dangers that I have to look out for. Mountain lions, Owls, hungry Falcons, and loneliness. I am probably the closest one in our group to Ax. He lives with me in the forest, and gives me someone to talk to during the day when the others are in school.   
I was getting ready to go to sleep, when a huge owl swooped down onto my branch! Aaahhhhh! >   
Chill Tobias it's only me. >   
Rachel, > I stammered out, my heart was beating a million miles a minute, I thought we had a little talk about you dropping in on me like that. I'm not very fond of being scared by owls. >   
I know, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I just had to get to that store before it closed, > Rachel explained.   
Hey that's all right I needed to get these old legs running again anyway. I haven't run since gym class, and that was how long ago. > Rachel became silent. Oh man that was way to embarrassing, now she feel's bad. Ha, besides, I got to have a nice chat with Marco. >   
I feel very sorry for you now, > she said, her voice filled with it's usual annoyance for Marco.   
Hello Tobias, who are you talking to? >   
Ax-man, hey it's just us birds up here. Actually I'm talking to Rachel. >   
I am going to go feed now, bye, > Ax turned and took off to the field he usually grazes in after dark. Andalites eat by absorbing crushed grass through their hoof, since they don't have mouths.   
See you later Ax, > I called down.   
What was that for? > Rachel asked.   
Ever since Ax dumped us for that traitor captain, he reports in to me, and tells me where he's going. Weird huh, > I explained to Rachel.   
Not as weird as what he did after you left. We ran into Jake again, and he told us how Ax went right up to a cop, and asked him for some chocolate. Actually he said it more like chocolate chococo-let. The cop said that we should take him to the hospital. I don't think he's a controller, but Jake freaked out at Ax for doing that. He grounded Ax from the mall for a week. >   
Is it just me, or is Jake turning into a parent more and more each day. Or maybe more after each mission, who can tell.. > Rachel took off for home. She said that if her mother found her out again, she was going to kill her. I was going to go back to sleep, but as it turns out I wasn't going to sleep very well.   
For the first time in a long time I dreamed. I dreamed about the construction site where we first met Elfangor. Only I was in my hawk body, and Ax was standing there to. Everything was all foggy, but I had this funny feeling that someone was watching me.   
Tobias, Tobias, > someone called up.   
Huh what, dawn, oh my gosh. Thanks for waking me Ax. >   
It is my pleasure. > Ax turned to go back to the forest, while I headed to the meadow. I can't believe I slept in, I never sleep in, the best time to hunt is just before dawn. I would probably spend all morning trying to get my breakfast. I noticed Cassie just coming out of her house.   
I usually see her after I'm done hunting in the morning, Hey Cassie did you sleep in to? > She shielded her eyes and scanned the sky for me, I hate it whenever I sleep in. Now I'm going to have to spend all morning searching for breakfast. Well bye. > I expected Cassie to wave to me and go on, but instead she just stared at me. Cassie began to shrink, and a feather pattern appeared on her skin. I could see a beak starting to grow, while her arms turned into wings. Cassie is our best morpher. She's even better then Ax, who's an Andalite. Cassie seems to have a natural ability to morph. When she does, she doesn't look half as bad as the rest of us. Cassie can make things seem gradual, while the rest of us just let things, like legs, pop out on their own.   
Cassie was morphing fast, way fast. She was airborne in a matter of minutes. Don't go Tobias! >   
Why would I? > If birds could get confusing looks, Cassie would have had one right now. Instead she just stared at me with her fierce Osprey eyes. An Osprey is a member of the Hawk family that hunts fish for food. All right Cassie, first you morph Osprey to talk to me. Then you tell me not to go anywhere, what's wrong? > Cassie drifted above me, but she was still to close for comfort.   
Tobias you've been hiding from us for two days. > My world froze then, I've hidden from the Animorphs before, but I was just with them yesterday. Rachel was real worried when you didn't show up for two days. Yesterday she skipped school and flew around looking for you the whole day in two hour increments of course. Around four she told everyone, and we all looked for you. >   
I...but isn't today Thursday? > I managed to gasp out.   
No, it's Saturday. What are you saying? > Cassie pressed.   
I must have slept through Thursday and Friday. >   
The first place we looked for you was in your tree, > I didn't really like the urgency in Cassie's voice. It sounded like she was challenging my story, like she didn't believe me. Heck, I don't even believe myself.   
But that's where I was sleeping. Oh no! >   
What, what is it? >   
Get everyone together. I'll tell you all in your barn. >   
No, my dad has to work in there. Let's meet in the forest. >   
All right, see you later. Don't forget about the two hour limit. > I wanted to hunt, but from the tone of Cassie's voice, I had a funny feeling I should just go to the forest and wait. Cassie peeled off to go find the others. Rachel was the closest, then Marco, and finally Jake.   
Rachel was the first to arrive, TOBIAS! > A huge Eagle swooped down from the sky, and landed on a branch not to far from me. Where in the world have you been? > Rachel screamed.   
I'd really like to talk about it when everyone gets here, > I said calmly.   
Rachel softened her tone and said, I was really worried about you. I thought that something might have eaten you. Are you mad at me for what happened at the mall? >   
No, I wasn't gone on purpose, > I said as reassuringly as I could. I wish I could've smiled to show Rachel that I wasn't mad at her. But birds just don't smile.   
Before Rachel could say anything further a peregrine falcon, and two ospreys dropped in on us. Ax came running around the corner, and joined our little group too.   
All right Tobias, where have you been? > Marco asked impatiently. Everyone was staring at me, and having 4 sets of hawk eyes and two sets of Andalite eyes on you is a little intimidating.   
I think that I've been in the past. > I waited for a couple of minutes to let that news set in.   
Tobias, your saying that you've been in the past. The past, like time traveling, > Jake said with disbelief in his voice. He started to turn his Falcon head from left to right. Probably checking to see if we're alone. We are.   
Well a sort of past, like the way it's viewed from someone else, > everyone stared at me, and I went on, I thought that I had a dream about that night at the construction site. Only I wasn't in my old human body, I was a hawk, and Ax was there. I couldn't see the rest of you though. I also had an odd feeling, like someone was watching me. >   
Ax do you know anything about this? > Jake asked.   
Maybe, I've heard of types of visions in which Andalites will disappear into a sort of created past by someone who is calling them. It was an old ritual that Andalites don't do that often anymore. I don't really know all that much about it though. But how could a human on a distant planet feel a call? As far as I know, it is impossible. >   
Is it possible because he's a nothlit? > Rachel asked.   
Perhaps, but someone would really have to be searching for him personally, > Ax answered with his usual tone of superiority.   
So Tobias, you slept in huh. I guess you need a new hawk alarm clock. Maybe we can get one at Radio Shack later, > Marco joked. Unfortunately, or fortunately, no one was in the mood for another one of his jokes.   
Tobias, do you remember anything else about your dream? > Cassie asked, trying to be helpful.   
I remember that it was exceptionally dark, like there was a storm. And Elfangor wasn't solid, it was kind of like looking at a hologram. It also started to rain while I was standing there, > I remembered.   
You were not in the past, you were seeing the future in which you are going to meet someone, > Ax said, as if something suddenly dawned on him.   
Yeah, but when? > No one answered my question, but at least they stopped bothering me about sleeping in. Suddenly out of no where some clouds began to billow up. The sky was becoming dark, quickly.   
Oh my gosh. > Suddenly an idea filled my head. It was so simple. No wait the idea was more like an order. But, to do what. Of course.   
What is it? > Rachel asked. We were flying around near the forest. I had flown off to think about my dream, but of course everyone had to follow. They didn't really trust me to be on my own.   
It's today, right now. > I turned sharply and took off towards the construction site.   
Do we follow him? >   
Oh yeah, let's go. > Everyone followed my path. I flapped my wings as hard as I could. No lazy thermal flying for me, I was going to get to the construction site as soon as possible. The area is hidden away by a bunch of broken buildings. It was supposed to be a shopping mall, but the constructors just left it as old broken down buildings. It was here that our lives changed forever. I landed where he fell, I don't know why but I have this connection to the alien who died here. I tried to stay with Elfangor as long as I could. But when he ordered me away, I turned and left. Then Visser Three came out and taunted the dyeing Prince, until he finally killed him. It was one of the worst days of my life, and I don't know why for sure.   
Everyone followed and landed here and there. They all quickly morphed back into there old bodies. Ax was the last one to arrive because he had to morph into his harrier, then fly over here.   
"Ax you'd better morph human," Jake instructed, but Ax never got the chance to.   
I was the first to notice it, a bright blue light hovering in the sky. It started to come closer to us, like it was landing. The light circled around, and then I saw the ship. It looked a lot like the one Elfangor was flying, when we met our first alien, only the engines were a little bit more sleeker, and the "tail" a little bit longer. It looked like a blue egg with two engines at each side. The ship reminds me a lot of an Andalite, at first glance it seems almost cute, until you see the tail. On the ship, the tail is a sort of weapon, you know like Phasers or something. I think I heard Ax call them Shredders once. The engines and the tip of the tail glowed a beautiful blue. The ship circled around, almost like it was searching for someone. Then the ship began to land. You'd think that a bunch of kids would be losing it over an alien space craft landing on Earth, but this was beginning to become normal. No one moved a muscle the whole time we saw the ship though. As far as we know, it could be a Yeerk trap. But I doubt it.   
Suddenly Cassie broke the silence by saying, "It looks a little sleeker then the last one." Everyone's eyes watched the ship as it lowered onto the ground. They probably just noticed the ship with their weak human eyes. Hawk eyes are one of the better parts of my life. Along with my wings of course.   
The ship touched the ground, and the engines stopped glowing. Then I heard a voice ask, Is anyone out there? >   
I answered back, Yes there is, now would you please come out. > Slowly a door slid open, and you could see a doorway filled with light. Suddenly the light was blocked out by something. It stepped forward slowly until we could see the Andalite clearly. It stared back at us with it's main eyes.   
My name is Pri...Shéron-Stargoot-Arans. > The alien had four eyes, a body like a mythical centaur, a triangular shaped face, and a deadly scorpion tail in the back. The Andalite kept it's tail high in case of an emergency. Just like I've seen Ax do in case of a battle situation. This Andalite looked just like Ax, only this Shéron was purple. The purple Andalite stood tall and strong, with it's eyes scanning around at everyone.   
I asked Ax quietly, Why is Shéron purple? >   
Ax answered back, She is a female. All of our female's are purple. > Shéron's eyes, all four of them, stared at our little group. First she saw Jake, then Rachel, Cassie, Marco, and finally her eyes came to land on Ax. Shéron couldn't see me, because I was perched in the shadows.   
She studied him up and down, her eyes brightened and she said, I have found who I am looking for. Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, who are your friends? > She knew Ax's name, Ax appeared amazed at this to.   
He managed to answer her question, These are my friends, my human friends. This is Prince Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco, > Ax paused and he pointed to me, and this is Tobias. >   
Her stalk eyes turned, and stared at me. When she stared at me I had a feeling of friendliness, it was almost like seeing an old relative that you haven't seen in years. This new Andalite seemed familiar, a lot like Elfangor.   
I have come to help you all fight for planet Earth, > Shéron said to us all.   
How do you know my name? > Ax asked.   
Now come on Aximili you have got to remember me, > Shéron said with a little touch of annoyance in her voice.   
Of course I do, it is just that I assumed that you would forget the name of someone who has been shamed. > It was some serious offense for Elfangor when he gave us the ability to morph. Elfangor was a famous Prince. So Elfangor could keep his name clear, Ax took the blame for him. The name of the law is called Seerow's Kindness.   
The female Andalite smiled with her eyes and said, Elfangor did what he had to do, what he thought was right. He left a little piece of himself behind. This is where he fell isn't it? > None of the Animorphs had said a word through this whole ordeal.   
Then to my surprise Marco said, "Yes, were you two close?"   
We grew up together, and were best friends, > Shéron answered. Cassie walked over and put her arm around Shéron's shoulders. Her shoulders were larger then Ax's or Elfangor's, so Cassie couldn't reach all the way around Shéron's shoulders.   
Marco was standing next to Cassie, Jake and Ax were standing across from Shéron, and me and Rachel were standing together in the shadows. The Animorphs were divided. Jake and Ax didn't trust Shéron, Marco and Cassie did, while Rachel and I weren't sure. Why did she contact me when she has obviously known Ax before? That was probably the question that Ax was running over in his mind too.   
I asked Ax quietly, Is she trustworthy? > One time the Animorphs got stuck on an Andalite ship. It turned out that the captain was a traitor, so now we can't trust anyone (Andalite or Human) with our secret.   
I've only met her once, but she was friends with Elfangor. She lost her mother because of the Yeerks, so I doubt that she is a traitor. Shéron is also the only female Andalite in the military. > Ax said as though he had been sucked dry of any pride he once had.   
"I can't believe that the advanced Andalites are sexist." I turned my head to Rachel, I guess thought speech just isn't what it used to be. I wanted to talk quietly with Ax.   
Shéron sensed the silence, so she went on, I came here to honor the death of Elfangor, but I can't do it tonight. > Right now this strong, dangerous, alien seemed frail and tired. She was sagging, like she just got done with a very long trip. Or maybe she was just sad about the fact that she was standing where Elfangor died at the hands of Visser Three.   
"Okay everyone human," Jake said, "and you can create a joint morph out of us four." When creating a morph, you first have to acquire the DNA from the animal. Which meant Shéron had to touch Jake, Rachel, Cassie, and Marco's forehead. After she was done, Shéron looked at each of us.   
"Go ahead, we need to get going," Rachel said.   
Shéron did, which looked even weirder then Ax in his human morph. Shéron was tall and lanky, like Rachel and Jake. She had medium length black hair, and large brown dark doe eyes. She would have been beautiful except for the fact that she had Jake's nose, and I think Marco's mouth. Shéron had a dark complexion like Cassie and Marco. She looked absolutely nothing like Ax in his human morph.   
Rachel and Cassie showed her how to put on clothes, which we found in around the area. You know like in dumpsters and stuff. Six people walking down the street, I stayed in my regular body, all dressed in spandex and no shoes. Plus we had a pretty boy and a handsome girl. Ax lead Shéron to a safe spot then he joined us all in Cassie's barn.   
"I don't care what you say, I think that you can trust her," Marco said surprisingly. Normally Marco is the most skeptical, and least trust worthy person in our group. We were all in the usual positions, Rachel and Marco sitting in the hay, Jake and Cassie were working on some raccoons foot. Actually Cassie was working, and Jake was holding the raccoon's cage for her. While I was up in the rafters.   
Jake looked up at me and said, "Tobias, you might as well fly down here. This effects you to." I flapped down and landed on some tipsy cages.   
"He makes it look so easy," Rachel observed.   
"Now I know what your thinking Jake, but after all she was friends with Elfangor. And Ax used to know her," Cassie said.   
"I..."   
"Plus she's the only female Andalite in, or to ever join their military," Rachel added   
"Would you all mind it if I got one word out? Thank you. Ax why don't you trust her?"   
It's not that I don't trust her, it's just that I never really did like her to much. She was always with my brother, and I rarely ever got to see him. Plus she's the one who's here to do the death ritual. >   
"Okay, so Ax is jealous of her, but that doesn't make it right of us to hate her for that."   
Jake kind of ignored Marco's statement and asked, "Ax, do you know her position? I thought she was going to say it, but then she clammed up."   
She is a prince, which is why only she can perform the death ritual. >   
"Tobias, what do you think of our guest?" Everyone was staring at me. I'm still not totally decided, but I have to tell my friends the truth.   
I'm not sure if I trust her, but... But, well, when I first saw Shéron I had an odd feeling of familiarity, kind of like I've met her before. > Everyone stared at me for a while, then they shook it off. I don't blame them, it was crazy for me to even mention it.   
"Well she's going to be here for a while. We can't let her do whatever she wants. Tobias I want for you to teach her everything you can about humans and Earth. Mostly so she can pass for a human in public without drawing too much attention to us. Meanwhile the rest of us had better get home, I don't need to get grounded again," Jake ordered.   
"I'll stay and help, besides my mom wont be home for who knows how long. You know, she's got a big case coming up so she's got to stay late."   
"Hey Rachel, be on the look out for any scary animals that might decide that Tobias would make a nice dinner," Marco joked.   
"Like you Marco," Rachel replied.   
"Oh yeah, like I'd waist my time harassing Rachel and Tobias," Marco said. It wasn't a good comeback. We all stared at Marco, and then we got the giggles. Of course, Ax didn't get it. Jake and Marco took off together, and I waited for Rachel to morph into her eagle. Cassie wished us luck, and told us not to come to her house later because her grandparents were coming over. The last thing she needed was a hawk and an alien busting in on their dinner. We flew off with Ax to where Shéron was hiding. I hate flying at night, I was probably going to have to stay with these two Andalites for the rest of the night. The sun was going to be setting in an hour or so.   
Prince Shéron-Stargoot-Arans, here we come, > I called down to the purple alien. Her stalk eyes looked up at us, they glittered green in the setting sun. I landed on a branch not to far from her head. Rachel landed on a branch above me.   
Shéron we're going to teach you to become more human. > Rachel and I spent two hours teaching, a very human Shéron, to pass as a human. We worked on walking and talking. Rachel even had to demorph to show her how humans don't repeat words (like Ax). We decided not to introduce her to taste yet. We've had some bad experiences with Ax and eating. Aximili also agreed to give Shéron two books that were given to him awhile ago. A world Almanac, and a book of quotes. Rachel left after two hours for home, while I stayed behind to watch over our 'uninvited' guest. Ax had to leave to eat, but Shéron decided to stay behind to sleep.   
None of you really trust me do you? > Her question sort of surprised me.   
I...were you really friends with Elfangor? > It was the only answer I could think of. Ask another question.   
Oh yes. As a matter of fact, I got my title of Prince with him. Tobias there's something that I need, must tell you about your past. >   
What, what is it? > How could she know anything about my turbulent past that I don't already know.   
Well here goes. Tobias your...what was that? > Her tail rose to arch over her back. Suddenly the ground began to shake. It was so strong, I could feel it through the tree. The leaves started to shake, and I could see Shéron trying to keep her balance. Squirrels and chipmunks were waken up from their sleep, and came running out of their homes. They scampered off running at full speed. I had to fight my hawk instincts to fly off to a safer spot. What is going on! > cried Shéron.   
It's called an earthquake. Earth gets them when our tectonic plates slide. Tectonic plates are, uh, well, it happens a lot, it's normal. > Shéron for some odd reason stepped to her left. The next thing I knew, I found myself taking wing and landing on a rock next to her.   
What the, what am I doing here?! > I cried.   
I also have to ask that same question. > For whatever reason we both stepped to our left, it's a good thing that we did. Suddenly I heard a loud BLAT, and the area where we had been standing suddenly erupted into flames. Everything was burnt, in that little area, in a matter of seconds. It was terrible. All of the trees, living green trees, were torched to a crisp. It made me sick, why would anyone just kill helpless animals. It was a perfect circle of death and destruction.   
Who could have caused this? > I knew the answer the minute those words were out of my mouth, sortta. It was the Yeerks, it had to be. We have to get to Jake's house, > I concluded.   
You would have better luck rounding up your friends alone without me dragging you down. I will go find Ax and inform him on what has happened. > Female Andalites might have weaker tails then males, according to a sour Ax, but Shéron was out of there in a heart beat. I watched her run to Ax, and man was she graceful, and fast. I always thought Ax was dainty and quick, but comparing Ax to Shéron would be like comparing a cow to a deer.   
I flew with triple speed to Jake's house when I realized that it wouldn't be smart to have a hawk just fly into his window unexpectedly. Jake has an older brother named Tom. Tom is a controller, and he has a Yeerk in his head. I turned and headed for Rachel's window. Her window was closed, so I landed on a perch, and scratched it with my wing. She turned on her light and the window opened.   
"Tobias, what in the world are you doing here?" Rachel asked.   
I flew in and landed on her desk, I was in the woods with Shéron when something weird happened. >   
"What could have possibly happened? I mean it's in the woods where a talking hawk and a blue centaur slash scorpion slash four eyed alien are living. What weird thing could have happened in those woods," Rachel joked.   
This little area where we were standing erupted into flames. >   
"Are you all right?" She asked with sudden sincerity.   
Yeah we both are, but I haven't even told you the weird part. First everything began to shake like an earthquake. Then for some odd reason we both stepped to our left. Finally I heard a loud BLAT, and our little area burned. >   
"I'm going to call the others." Rachel ran over to her phone and picked up the receiver. She hurried and called everyone for an emergency meeting tomorrow morning. There was nothing that we could do tonight. I flew back to the forest to help and watch out for more burnings. Luckily that night went on without any more incidents.   
The next morning I woke to find everyone gone. Before both Andalites had stayed close when we went to sleep, but now they're gone. I flapped up above the trees to look for Ax and Shéron. I flapped hard, and used shear muscle power to get above the tree tops. I saw them both galloping towards Cassie's barn. Great just great, they could've at least wakened me before they left. I turned and flapped off to Cassie's. It was still a little cold out, so I had no thermals to help me with my flying. I flew in silently through a little window in her barn. Jake was there with Cassie, but otherwise no one else had arrived yet. I even beat the two early Andalites.   
Shéron and Ax came running through the door and I thought-spoke to them, Hey guys, why didn't you wake me up before you left? >   
Hello Tobias, I know how irritable you get when you are waken up so we just left, > Ax explained. Well I couldn't be mad about that now could I.   
"We just have to wait for Rachel, Tobias, and Marco," Jake said to Ax and Shéron.   
Hey I'm up here. You people really should be more observant, > I yelled down at the two. Jake and Cassie looked up at me, and they both said together, "Sorry".   
So, how long have you two been here? > I asked.   
"Oh, well, I came out here at about dawn, and Jake just arrived five minutes ago," Cassie said. Then Rachel and Marco came in. They were both wearing their morphing suites, and no shoes, so we all knew that they flew here.   
"All right, now that everyone's here, lets talk about what happened with Tobias and Shéron in the forest." I told the Animorphs about what happened last night, and Shéron filled in parts that I missed.   
"You've got to be kidding me, now the Yeerks are toasting poor defenseless animals to find us. It kind of makes you feel special though doesn't it."   
Hey I was nearly fried birdie, > I complained.   
"Extra Crispy, or Original Recipe?" sometimes you just want to kick Marco in the butt.   
"What are we going to do?" Cassie cried. She wasn't looking in on any hurt animal, instead she was staring hard at Shéron and Me. Now that was weird.   
"Duh, we are going to kick some Yeerk butt," of course Rachel said that.   
"Ax, Shéron, do either of you know about this technology?" Jake asked.   
I have never heard of anything like this, > Ax said.   
It exists, it was used back on the Hork-Bajir home world. The Yeerks threatened to burn all of their trees if they didn't give up. I never thought I'd see a Shlaroosh again. It is very large, and very inconvenient. Visser Three must seriously hate you people, > Shéron said with amazement.   
"All right, how do you destroy this thing?" Jake asked.   
You have to find the heart of it, which is probably underground, and destroy it. > That means that we are probably going to have to dig quite a ways down underground. I just don't get why the Yeerks keep hiding things underground. Why not hide something in the air.   
"Well, it sounds like we're going mole again. Anyone for some worms? I just hope that we don't land in a cave full of bat guano again," Marco joked. Being moles was not exactly the most fun morph that we have ever been in. Plus the last time we did, Jake, Ax, and I were all captured in the Yeerk pool. Then Rachel blew up the ground around us, and we had to dig our way out. Fun huh.   
We all left the barn, and took off for the burned area. It didn't take us to long to get there. The burned area was actually fairly close to Cassie's barn. Visser Three must really be mad at us. Everyone let out a little gasp as we came into the area.   
"It looks like a forest fire happened in this one area!" Cassie cried.   
It only burned for a couple of seconds, > I explained.   
Digging here would be a bad move, we would end up in a large vent. What we need to find is about the middle of this machine. Tobias, go up and see where another burn mark is, > Shéron ordered. I turned and looked at Jake, he just smiled at me. The Animorphs leader had no plan, so I was supposed to trust Shéron's plan. I flew up and found another one not to far away.   
There is one that's about one mile away due east, > I announced.   
All right, now Tobias find the middle and land there. > There was a tree in about the middle, so I flew down and landed there. Suddenly a purple horse creature came bounding through the trees.   
Jeez Shéron, you ran a half mile that fast. > After a couple of more minutes the Animorphs came running through the trees. Breathing so heavily you'd think that they'd never ran before in their life, until now.   
"Holy cow, have you ever tried out for the Olympics, Shéron?"   
The what? >   
"You explain it Marco, you made the joke."   
"Oh thanks a lot Jake," Marco grumbled. We've found that explaining certain things to Ax can be way to difficult sometimes.   
Are they like tournaments, games to see who is better? >   
"Yes, how did you know that?" We were all staring at Shéron with disbelief.   
I read about it in a world almanac book. > We all kind of said "Oh." We have tail tournaments like those sometimes. So how are we going to dig down there? > Shéron asked.   
Like this. > I flew down and started to morph into the mole. First my feathers ran together and started to sprout hair. My beak grew into a dull snout and a nose appeared. Morphing never does make much sense. My face was changing into a mole, while nothing really happened to my body. My ears crawled up my face, and whiskers began to grow out of my snout. Suddenly my wings and legs shrunk so I couldn't keep myself up. Then my talons crawled forward to become hind legs. I lost all the feathers in my wings, so it looked like I had two small bones sticking out.   
"Ewe yuck Tobias that looks so guh-ross." Then my wings twisted and became more sturdier until they were legs. I grew extra organs inside of my twisted body. My excellent hawk eye vision dimmed and blurred until all I could make out was shadows, and no colors. It was kind of like looking at a smeary black and white comic book. The mole mind is crazy. It just wants to dig and dig. I lost it for a minute, and I began to claw at the dirt.   
"Whoa Tobias come on, snap back in," someone said.   
Tobias! > Ax yelled.   
Yeah I'm here, so to speak. At least I didn't end up in the toilet this time, > everyone started to laugh. After I was given back the ability to morph, from the Ellimist, I first morphed into a fly in the bathroom and well lets just say it was an experience that I will never forget.   
Hm, what an interesting animal. How fast do they dig? > Shéron asked.   
"Not very, how far down do you think the middle will be?" Jake answered and asked.   
60 or 70 feet deep, > Shéron said with her annoyingly calm Andalite voice.   
"Oh man it could take us weeks to dig down there," Marco complained.   
"By then this forest will be toasted!" Cassie cried.   
"Shéron, is there any other way to get in?" Jake asked, trying to call some order to our crying chaotic group.   
Yes, but it is very dangerous, > Shéron said carefully.   
"Hey, we live for danger," Rachel boasted.   
"The vent! You want us to tunnel underground, find a vent that did that, fall 50 feet down it, and then blow it up!" Marco cried.   
Yes, > Shéron said as though Marco had lost his mind.   
"You people are all crazy! That's it, I decline, here's my Animorphs badge, I quit!" Marco exploded, and then he sat down on a large bale of hay.   
We were all sitting in the back of Cassie's barn. On the way over, Shéron explained her plan to us. The opening of a vent would only be about 3 or 4 feet underground. Then there would be a huge opening that falls about fifty feet down. The only way to destroy the machine would be to blow it up, while we're underground.   
"If we are going to do this, Shéron is going to need a bat morph," Cassie said.   
"Bat?" Jake asked.   
"What else could fly fifty feet down a dark vent," Cassie picked up a small cage with a wounded brown bat inside, "Here you go Shéron."   
Shéron reached in and touched the bat. Slowly the bat went into a trance, and then she pulled her hand back out. Now Shéron has bat DNA floating around inside her.   
"Okay, here's the plan. We'll have Tobias and Ax dig a hole for us during the week, then we will all go bat and blow the thing up," Jake explained.   
"With us inside?!" asked Marco.   
"No of course not, Shéron?" Jake stammered out.   
The machine will be adjoined to a small safety room. It will not be caught in the explosion. Only there is a flaw in your plan. The minute the opening of the vent reaches air, an alarm goes off. Usually it means that the fire process has succeed, but when they don't fire it, well then they will know that we're coming. >   
"Okay, we don't do anything until Saturday, agreed."   
"I still think you are all crazy, but what's another crazy battle," Marco commented. Everyone, but me, slapped hands. Of course after we explained it to Ax and Shéron. They both seemed to think that it was a very strange, interesting, custom.   
Everyone left to go home and eat. Shéron and Ax headed off to the forest to hide, and I took off for the meadow. I haven't eaten for three days. First I tried to eat, but I ended up finding out that I slept for a day. Then I tried again, and was nearly fried to a crisp. Nothing was going to stop me from hunting this time, or so I thought.   
Tobias? >   
Yes Shéron, what do you want? > I asked with my eyes on the meadow.   
I must tell you something. I swore to him that I would, and now I will. Tobias your father is not who you think he is. He is actually an alien from far away. You've met him before, but not for long. Tobias, your father is Elfangor, > Her voice cut through to me like a knife, and I looked up at her. She stared up at me with her main eyes and then suddenly her words dawned on me.   
I found myself spinning, Elfangor is my father. I flew off, far away from Shéron, the forest, everything. What was she saying? I didn't care how, I just need to get away from my troubles for a while.   
Tobias, Tobias! > You've got to give her something, she just never gives up. Tobias, please land. I have to tell you everything, including how he is your father. > I was tired, I think she was too. I landed on a high branch, way above Shéron's head. Then I stared at her with my intense hawk vision.   
Tobias, I haven't told anyone else ever since he told me. It all started a long time ago, when Elfangor was just an aristh. His ship found two humans being taken off of there planet. The Andalites were going to take the humans back to their own planet, but they found something more interesting. The Time Matrix, which will let anyone time travel, was going to end up in the hands of the Yeerks. Elfangor, Arbron, and Prince Alloran all headed off to the Taxxon home world. There two great Andalites were lost. Arbron became a Taxxon nothlit, and Alloran became the Abomination. After Elfangor saved the Time Matrix from the Yeerks, he came to Earth and hid it here. Elfangor stayed in a human morph, and married the human who he saved named Lauren, > Lauren was my mothers name, One day the Ellimist showed up on his doorstep, said that he had to go back home, and took him. While the Ellimist was taking him back, Elfangor found out that he still had a son. This son, who, with four other human children, would help to create something great. >   
I couldn't believe it. I have to tell someone, I need to tell someone. I flapped my wings, and took off from the branch. I expected Shéron to call after me, but she let me go. I kept my eyes focused on the sky, and my wings were tipped back. So I could get as much speed that's possible for a Red-Tailed Hawk. I needed to have the wind rip past me. Hopefully it would take my worries with it. The wind was trying to send me back to her. That alien who said my father is an alien. I just kept going. I realized I was exhausted, but I didn't stop. I just kept going and going. I flapped madly, for what felt like hours until I came to a thermal. I let it push me up and up, until I glided to the next. My father was Elfangor. No matter how many times I said it, it still felt right. Like he really should be my father. Like some alien who came from millions of light years away, who told us of the great threat to the Earth, and who changed our lives forever, was my father.   
I snapped out of my daze, and found myself circling in the city. Any bird watcher would freak out if a hawk was doing that in a city, but a controller would guess that I'm not what I appear to be. I turned around, and started to head to the housing development. I majorly need to talk to someone.   
"Tobias hey, guess you can't wait to start digging underground again huh?" I stayed silent, and landed on her desk, "Okay what's the matter?" Rachel was standing with her hands on her hips. Her cool blue eyes were staring down at me. Her golden hair glistened in the setting sun. I tried and tried, but I just couldn't get the words out. "What's wrong? You are Tobias right? If it's Marco, I swear I'll kill you."   
I can't believe it, > I stammered out.   
"What?!"   
I have to tell someone. Rachel, I'm the son of Elfangor. > I think she heard the sternness in my voice, because instead of thinking that it's a joke, all she asked was "How?"   
I proceeded to tell her everything Shéron had told me earlier.   
"Holy freaking cow. I think I'm going to kill the Ellimist, more now then ever!" I guess Rachel must have said that a little loud because her mother hollered up, "Rachel, who are you talking to?"   
"No one mom, just my computer. It's on the fritz again," Rachel said as she reached over and turned on her blank computer screen,   
"Uh-huh, but who is the Ellimist? Well whoever he is, just don't kill him all right," I heard her mom turn the T.V. back on.   
"All right. Whew that was close wasn't it," she said to me.   
Maybe you shouldn't yell so loud, the whole neighborhood doesn't need to know that we are Animorphs, > I said as rationally as I could. The truth is that I was mad at Rachel because of her little outburst.   
"I know, it's just that, that Ellimist guy makes me so mad sometimes." I should have gone and seen someone else. Jake, or Cassie, they would be giving me advice, instead of threatening to kill an all power full being.   
I was just about ready to leave when Rachel asked something very un-Rachel like, "Tobias, how do you feel about all of this?"   
You know what, I'm not sure. I don't think she's lying, I have this feeling that Elfangor is my father. You know those odd feelings of familiarity I told you all about, I've had them both with Shéron and Elfangor. > I can't believe I'm telling this to Rachel. I need to get away, and think about things, Rachel, I'm going to go think about things. Don't be too surprised if I don't come back for a couple of days. >   
"Just be careful okay Tobias?" Rachel advised without any emotion showing on her face. She doesn't like to look scared, especially with me around. It may be because I'm stuck as a Red-Tailed hawk. Or it maybe for another reason, I'm not sure.   
Sure thing, and you can tell the others. > I flew off, aimed towards the mountains. I let the wind rip past me, while my jumbled thoughts left my mind. I all but let my human conscience slip away. My hawk body flew up as high as I could, then I dove. My feathers made small, slight adjustments, so I wouldn't smash head first into the ground. The ground rushed up at me, and I pulled up. The air pressure pushed down on my body. Everyone of my muscles strained to keep me airborne. A part of me wanted for the hawk to just crash and end my confusing life.   
I ripped past trees, Whoa, where the hell did this forest come from? > I banked left, then right. Trees and branches were reaching out to rip my body to shreds. I needed to slow down my speed, that's the only hope I have to survive. The forest stretched on and on. There was something wrong with this. No forest this large should be in a city. Where am I? Finally the forest gave way to an open field with a fence surrounding the middle. I know this place, it's about 38 miles away from my forest.. It's a small field that a farmer owns that is surrounded by forest on all sides. I had a couple of seconds, as I flew over the field, to loose most of my speed. Then I was right back in a forest again. How did I get here? Even I can't fly that fast, let alone this far. Then I saw it, or I suppose I should say them.   
There were two Hork-Bajir just sitting out in the open. Suddenly Tobias snapped back into the hawk body. What the?! What are Hork-Bajir, 7 feet of walking death, doing out in the open? > The ground began to shake, I could see the two Hork-Bajir trying to keep there balance. I knew what was going to happen, it had to be the machine. That Shlaroosh was going to burn those two aliens. Which happened to make absolutely no sense whatsoever, the Hork-Bajir are the warriors of the Yeerks. I heard the loud BLAT, and nothing happened. Nothing whatsoever happened. Then he came around a large tree.   
It was the abomination. Visser Three, the most evil being that I have ever met. Trust me, ever since I joined the Animorphs, I've met some pretty bad characters. Visser Three is just the worst of them all. He is the only Yeerk to ever take over an Andalite body. I've heard Ax call him the abomination, and I suppose that that's a good name for him. The Visser's thought speech is never quiet, I think even the people in the city can hear him if they really listen.   
Ha, it's a good thing this vent wasn't loaded huh. You would have all been fried to a crisp. > For the first time ever, I saw two scared Hork-Bajir. They were two scared, shaking, seven feet, bladed, bringers of death. Everyone's felt a Hork-Bajir blade once or twice before. They are strong, fast, and heal quickly. Now two of them were cowering in front of Visser Three.   
Now you promise to never let any animals get away, ever again. Because if you do, next time this thing will be loaded. All right start packing up. We need to hide this thing from those Andalite bandits, they probably still think that they have to dig underground for the components of this Shlaroosh. The idiots, are they so full of themselves they think the Yeerks will not update their technology. >   
Two Hork-Bajir lifted up a tree, and placed it over an open piece of metal. That tree must cover the control mechanism of the Shlaroosh. The Yeerks were planning on us digging underground. They must have put a trap down there. After Visser Three and the Hork-Bajir left in a bug fighter, I flew down and checked out the fake tree. It looked just like any other pine tree. The Yeerks sure do there homework. I landed on the tree's largest branch, and scratched it with my talons. That should help a little bit when I come back here with my friends.   
The sun was setting fast, but I wanted to put as much distance as I could between this Yeerk technology and my resting place. I flew as hard as I could until I was about two miles away from the fake tree. I found a fairly nice tree to spend the night in. But in the morning, early morning, I'm going to have to go find my friends.   
The night slipped away without any disturbances. Surprisingly enough, I slept quite well. Considering the fact that my father is an alien, and my friends are in grave danger for like the fiftieth time. Dawn finally came, and I took off for Cassie's barn. The sky was still a little dark, and it was a little cold out but I had to get there as quickly as I could. I flapped with all my might to find someone, anyone, and tell them about the trap.   
The morning started to turn into noon. The sky heated up, and flying became easier. Thermals were helping to get me there faster without me needing to use to much muscle power. The only reason I stopped was to rest from my mad flapping. Hawks are not made for long distance flying like geese, I just don't get how Geese can fly on and on. I was a couple of miles away from Cassie's, like five miles, when I saw the Animorphs leader. Jake was walking, with no shoes, toward the mountains. I guess he must have just come out of morph. He was coming after me, probably trying to make me feel better. It just makes you feel good inside to have someone worry about you. I never used to have that. After my parents died, I had to go live with either my Aunt or Uncle. Neither of them cared about me. Not the way that the Animorphs do, yeah even Marco.   
Hey Jake, what have you been? > I called down to him. Jake looked up at me, and smiled. I mean smiled, I didn't even need my hawk eyes to see that smile. He waved for me to fly down, and I did. I tipped my wings back and landed on a tree that wasn't to far from him.   
"Tobias, where have you been?"   
Nope you answer my question first. >   
"All right, I was a wolf. Rachel called and told me, you know, she also said how you were gone from her house in like a few seconds."   
That's what I need to talk to you about, why I came back. >   
"What, what's wrong. Other then what Shéron told you of course."   
We can't dig underground to find the center of the machine. >   
"Okay, why not?" I have a funny feeling Jake was just humoring me.   
The Yeerks knew that we're planning to dig underground to stop the machine, so they set up a trap their, > I explained.   
"We can't just let them go around burning defenseless animals," That sounded more like something Cassie would say instead of Jake. I wonder why.   
I know, let me finish. Somehow yesterday, I flew about forty miles in two seconds, > I looked up at Jake, he stared at me in a strange way, I ended up in the woods back that way. There I saw Visser Three, he said that there's a trap underground and I saw the control's for this Shlaroosh. It's covered with a huge fake tree. >   
"All right, we need to find the others and tell them." Jake started to change into his falcon morph. His skin formed a feather pattern, and his nose with mouth suddenly shot out like two feet. His human feet began to turn into large talons. They were humongous, and looked just like Hork-Bajir feet.   
So, anything happen while I was gone? > I asked.   
Jake finished morphing into his falcon, then we took off to find Cassie. If Cassie's home, then she can just call Marco and Rachel. I used my shear muscle power to fly as fast as I could. Jake was smaller then I, but he was more aerodynamically correct. He zipped past me, and was gaining speed, when I noticed a blue deer running across a field. Jake, I see Ax down there, I'll go tell him. You find Cassie and have her tell the others about the trap. >   
Huh, what a switch. Me taking orders from you, oh well, bye. > Jake headed on, while I tilted my wings and lost some speed. I circled down toward the running Andalite.   
Ax was running real fast, I don't think I can catch up to him, so I yelled, Ax-man wait up. >   
Ax instantly froze, and looked up at me, Tobias, where have you been? > I guess that Rachel hadn't gotten around to telling Ax just yet. Maybe it's because he's my friend who is cut off from his people, just like me, and she thought I should tell him myself. Ax's freezing sort of caught me by surprise, so I was coming in to fast.   
I flared my wings, and lost most of the speed that I had. Luckily, I performed my little maneuver in the nick of time. If I hadn't, I would have shot clear over Ax by a couple of yards. That's how fast I was moving. Hey, whatever you do, just don't mess with my friends. There were no trees to land on, so I headed for the ground. My talons gripped onto the soil to keep me from tumbling over. I started to preen my feathers before I even realized I was doing it.   
I stopped, and looked up at Ax, Ax, you can't dig underground. The Yeerks have it booby-traped. >   
It's a good thing you told me now, I was just heading over there to get started, > Ax explained calmly as if he had been told nothing important. I just saved his life is all.   
Already, but it's not the weekend yet, > I asked starring up at Ax more intensely now.   
Prince Jake decided that we could at least start the digging, > suddenly Ax looked as if he just realized something, We have to find Shéron, now! >   
I'll fly off in a minute, but first there's something I need to tell you. Ax your brother has been to Earth before. > I told Ax everything, that I could remember, about what Shéron had told me. Some of the details were starting to become a little fuzzy in my mind. Ax didn't say a word through the whole story.   
When I was done I said, Ax, I need to go find Shéron. We can talk about this later. > He looked more shocked then I think even I felt when Shéron told me. It must be some serious offense to have a non-Andalite baby, or maybe he was surprised that his brother would just give up. I really didn't want to talk about this anyway, right now I need to keep focused on the mission. Stopping the Yeerks before they use this Shlaroosh again.   
I gained some altitude, and flew off to find Shéron. How is she going to dig, she doesn't have a mole morph? I found out soon enough. I left the barren field, and found myself back in the forest. I flew to the digging site, and landed on a tree branch. Shéron was no where to be seen, Shéron, where are you? > No one answered, something's wrong, Ax said she should be here.   
Shéron, where in the hell are you? > Oh great, don't tell me the Yeerks already got her. I saw a couple of slash marks in the ground, but otherwise nothing had really been moved. I guess she was planning on digging with her tail. Andalites must depend on their tail for nearly everything. I need to find her, now. Andalites can't just be walking around in the open, I'm afraid someone would notice that she is definitely not from this planet. I opened my wings, and released my talon grip on the branch.   
I was tired, unbelievably tired. And starving. How long has it been since I've eaten, the world may never know. Oh great, I'm delirious. Now I'm starting to sound like Marco. I flapped hard, with shear muscle power, to get to a nice thermal. I let it push me up and up until I could see the whole forest. Shéron was no where to be seen. I mean it was like the whole forest opened up. Just so I could look for a purple alien. She just wasn't anywhere to be seen. I turned to go find Jake and the others back at Cassie's barn, when I had my second weird experience for the day.   
I started to bank left, and was getting a nice tail wind, when I wasn't in the forest anymore. I lost it for a moment, and nearly fell from the sky. I actually stopped flying for a few seconds. How did I get here? No wait let me guess, the Ellimist. Now what do you want me to save, a Taxxon, maybe a stupid Gedd? > I yelled at no one, if you don't agree that the Ellimist is everywhere.   
I scanned the ground, and I saw her. She was just 'sitting' there, if you want to call it sitting. Actually it looked more like she was laying down with her legs tucked beneath her. Then all of a sudden I realized where I was, we were back at the old construction site. I flittered down, and landed on the same spot where we first met Shéron. Her back was turned to me, and she wasn't paying any attention to the world around her. Right now I wish Ax was here, maybe he could explain what's going on.   
Then to my surprise, he came running around the corner, What, how did I get here? I was running in the forest, and now I am suddenly here. What is going on? > He cried with confusion in his voice. Well that's sort of wrong considering the fact that Ax doesn't have a voice or a mouth.   
I was hoping you would answer that question for me, Ax. > He turned to me.   
Ax's main eyes were wide with surprise for a moment, but then it passed. Tobias, what is going on? >   
I was looking for Shéron, and I found her. > Ax finally realized that she was even sitting here. Ax, what is she doing? >   
The death ritual, but I don't deserve to be here. Only Princes are allowed to be here, > Ax explained.   
Elfangor would have much more liked having his family here rather then a bunch of strangers, > Shéron said with a sort of hypnotic voice that came from everywhere at once.   
All right, but how are you related to him. > She was quiet for a long time, probably trying to think of a good come back, or so I thought. In reality, she was trying to buy some time.   
You are the last of his immediate family on Earth, so I suppose you both deserve to hear this. I am the mate of Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul. >   
WHAT! > Ax screamed.   
But, you mean I have a step mom, > I said with total disbelief.   
Yes... > Shéron started to say, but Ax cut her off.   
No, that isn't possible. When could've you two have had the time to do a two week ceremony? > Ax asked, but I don't think that he really wanted an answer.   
It was done just before you two left for Earth, > Shéron answered, not turning away from Ax's challenge.   
But he was only on the home planet for 1/2 a week. >   
Elfangor worked on part of the ceremony in space, while I worked on part of it at home. >   
Wait a minute, back up here. Your saying that now I have a step mom, > Shéron nodded her head and I continued, Why were you on your home planet, I thought you're a Prince? >   
When my father died I had to go back home to take care of my land. >   
So, do my parents know this? > Ax asked.   
Yes, of course they do, > Shéron said sassily, if Andalites can be sassy, They were there during the ceremony. >   
Why didn't anyone tell me? > Ax demanded as he started to pace back and forth.   
Elfangor was supposed to tell you after your victory here. He didn't want to take the spotlight away from you with your first mission coming up. Ax. your brother really cared about you. >   
Oh, yeah right. > I wasn't sure if Ax said that sarcastically for Andalites or not.   
For the first time since we started talking, Shéron turned her stalk eyes to look at us, I mean Ax, Now listen, we can sit here and make stupid accusations about each other until we pass out, or you and Tobias can sit here and help me bring back the last image of Elfangor! >   
We took a glance at each other, and Ax bent his legs back to sit beside Shéron. I flew over, and landed closer to the two of them. Tobias, you need to concentrate on. . .your father, > Ax ordered. I've never known Ax to give an order like that.   
I created a picture of this old familiar alien in my mind. I closed my eyes, and pictured him when Elfangor first came out of his ship. Even with a huge burn mark down his side, he was still able to stand tall and proud. He was a little taller then Ax, and his tail was much longer. Now that I think about it, Ax has Elfangor's eyes. I opened up my eyes, and I saw Elfangor standing directly in front of me. AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! >   
Tobias, be quiet, this is merely an illusion created by our three minds! > Ax hissed, I still don't understand how two non-Princes, and one Prince can call up this vision. >   
Anyone can. As long as they want to see Elfangor , and they care enough about him. >   
I felt a couple of rain drops land on my head. I hate it when it rains, being a soaking wet hawk is not fun. I never really have liked water. The absence of air scares me. When I became a dolphin my fear was lessened, but it still exists. I suppose it didn't help much when I was acquiring the dolphin, he tried to drowned me. This felt oddly familiar. Of course, my dream. That means someone is watching us.   
I was going to tell Ax and Shéron, when the vision of Elfangor spoke, Hello my people. If you are seeing this then I have not been forgotten. I can only hope that my mate, son, and brother are here to see this. I'm sorry I had to leave you, but I know that together you will stop the Yeerks. My life has been used, by the Ellimist, so Earth can be protected by five human youths. I leave you all with one word, hope. >   
The message ended, and the vision of Elfangor disappeared. I realized that I was holding my breath so I slowly released it. Then my memory came back in and I told the two awkward Andalites, You guys, someone is watching us. >   
I know, > Shéron said as she got back up to her feet, It is your friend Rachel, Tobias. >   
Suddenly a small cat came scampering out of the darkness. This cat was familiar, it was a black and white male tabby cat. We had used the cats DNA on a mission to find more entrances to the Yeerk pool, and to maybe even find the kandrona itself. Now that's my job. Hello Rachel. >   
Hi Tobias. > She leaped straight up, landing on an old broken wall. The first morph that I did was a cat, so I know the great feeling the cat's mind has of being able to do anything.   
Now listen, I can explain, > Shéron and Ax were off together, probably talking about things, After Cassie called and said you were back, I flew off to find you. I was flying to the forest when I noticed a purple Andalite that was running into this construction site. I flew down, demorphed, and asked her why she was here. You know, like what was she doing out in the open. Oh man, I hate it when it rains. This kitty does not like being wet. Anyway, I heard your though speech up there, so I walked into the shadows, and morphed into this cat. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to demorph before I get stuck as a cat. Plus, if it's any consolation, I'm soaked to the bone. >   
Sure thing, go right ahead. >   
I can't believe you have a step mom. First Elfangor, now this. I wonder if you have any half siblings? >   
I'm not sure, I'll have to ask Shéron. >   
Watching Rachel morph is still weird, even if I have watched the Animorphs tons of times. First Rachel's fur began to melt to form skin. It always makes me want to cringe when you hear someone's bones crunching, or being inverted. Her ears became less pointy, and crawled back down her face. Rachel's limbs grew to form arms and legs. Suddenly her tail sucked up and disappeared. she began to get larger, until Rachel was about human size. Then her snout began to push back to form her nose. Her tongue and vocal cords changed so she could talk like a human, instead of only making cat sounds.   
So, how was you trip... > Rachel couldn't finish her sentence because at that moment she lost her thought speech. Her last finishes took place, including her teeth and eyes.   
"All right, now that I'm completely human, I think. Tobias, how was your trip through the forest?"   
If anyone came in here, they would find a girl talking to a hawk, and two aliens. We were kind of out in the open, It was short and tiring. Listen everyone, I think we should get out of here before anyone sees us. >   
Yes, that is an excellent idea, > Shéron said. I think she was glad to get away from Ax.   
"Let's all go bird," Rachel suggested.   
No thank you, I've been a hawk for long enough. Let's walk out of here. Everyone human. > Shéron, Ax, and I all started to morph into our human selves. I rose up clunky, awkward, human. My talons grew into human feet and legs. My wings turned into strong human arms.   
"I really hate this whole no shoe thing. My feet are freezing."   
"You can always use these Rachel," I lifted up a pair of tossed tennies, probably from some homeless guy.   
"Eew, yuck, Tobias put those down before you catch something."   
I tossed the old tennis shoes aside and said, "I don't think I need to worry to much about human diseases." Rachel's face had a look of pain, but then it passed.   
"All right, now let's get going, Aliens fall in. Commander Hawk, you may give the order," Rachel hollered in a military style voice.   
I gave Rachel a sideways glance, she was using a joke to try to cover up what was said before," MARCH!!" Shéron and Ax glanced at each other, then stared at us, "Ha, follow me."   
We took off out of the construction site. Rachel and I marched side by side, while Shéron and Ax marched behind us. They were marching so straight, just like the military. I don't think they even noticed all the people staring at them, "Look at those two," I whispered to Rachel.   
"Whoa talk about professional marchers. They must make them do this a lot."   
"Yeah, but not with two legs," Just to prove my point Ax sort of tripped on the sidewalk and plowed right into the ground. He got up and we continued on our way.   
"Jeez Ax, didn't that hurt?" Rachel asked   
"Yes, why do you ask sk aahhsk ou aahhssk?" Ax seemed really surprised about Rachel's question.   
"Well you didn't even say Ouch when you hit the pavement."   
"Oh, was I supposed to pposed suu poopoo tooo," Ax in human morph can be really annoying sometimes.   
"Yeah, most normal people do," we all, I mean all stared at Rachel, "and I just answered my own question huh."   
"Oh yeah. Now lets go find Jake," I said.   
We turned and headed off for the forest, Hey, I think I see them. You aren't going to believe what they're doing. Hey even I can't and I am seeing this. > I could hear Marco's thought speech, so I scanned the sky for an Osprey. There he was, flying over the clouds, suddenly he tipped his wings and went in for a landing. I leaned over to Rachel and said, "They know we're coming."   
Rachel didn't have to ask how I knew, instead she asked, "Who was it?"   
"Oh it was a funny, annoying, Osprey."   
We pushed our way through the trees, and came to a clearing in which Jake, Cassie, and a very bird looking Marco were standing impatiently.   
"Vat vheres yoush doingsh," Marco sort of said.   
"Oh shut up Marco, you could at least wait until you have a normal mouth," Rachel sneered. I quickly started to morph back into my old hawky self. I noticed Ax and Shéron were starting to become more Andalite.   
"Okay Rachel, I have a human mouth. What in the world were you doing?!" Jake said while he started to pace back and forth. Jake isn't the kind of person to yell when he gets mad. Instead he talks in a low, silky voice. And he paces back and forth. I wish that I could've helped Rachel. But right now if I would have tried to talk, it would've sounded worse then Marco.   
Rachel can handle things herself though, "We were just walking down the street."   
"Try marching. Like soldiers," Marco said. Cassie was hanging back through this whole interrogation. Cassie doesn't like to get on Jake's bad side, because she likes him. As in likes. But she also didn't want to be part of yelling at Rachel, her best friend.   
"Oh, well..."   
We needed a break after all of this new...pressure. > Before everyone had been staring at Rachel, but now they all turned to me.   
"Tobias, that's disgusting. The next time you say something, wait until you're all hawk." At that moment my mouth shot clear out of my head to form a beak.   
"Look who's talking, Osprey man," Rachel said, coming to my defense.   
"Hello, lets get back to business. I can understand why you needed a break, just don't ever do it again okay. We don't need controllers figuring out who we are," Jake said.   
That was the perfect part of it. They rarely ever see Me, Ax or Shéron as humans. >   
"Yeah, but they see Rachel a lot. Especially Chapman." Duh what was I thinking, that was a bad move on my part. No one else seemed to notice what Jake said though. Especially Rachel.   
Rachel whispered to me, "Excellent move, use Jake's pity to get us out of trouble."   
Yep, that's what I was thinking, > I said silently to Rachel, without adding the fact that I had just put her life in more danger.   
"All right Tobias, we're all here, where is the control panel for this Shlaroosh?" Cassie said, trying to change the subject of the conversation.   
It's about thirty-eight miles that way. There is a tree covering it. >   
"Thirty-eight miles, oh man my arms, I mean wings, wings, would fall off," Marco complained.   
"Marco's right," Rachel said surprisingly.   
"Whoa that's a first Rachel, let me hear it again," Marco said.   
"If you let me finish, this weird statement will make much more sense. Our two hour limit would be majorly over with by the time we fly there."   
"Cassie, is there anyway we can get there in two hours?" Jake asked our animal expert.   
"No, absolutely none. The wolf is too slow, and no bird could fly in time."   
"Then it's time for plan B. Tobias, I want for you to find a safe spot for us to land. You know like something in the one hour and forty-five minute category," Jake ordered.   
"With trees hiding it," Marco added.   
"Uh, maybe someone should go with him," Cassie said.   
No, I'll be fine all by myself. I'm a big birdie. >   
Everyone stared at me, like they were studying me. Then Shéron said, I can go with him. >   
Now no one was going to have that, "You wouldn't be able to keep up."   
"You couldn't morph, the two hour limit."   
Hey, hey, you've all seen her run. She would probably beat me there, > I said.   
"I've got an idea. Lets get a cheetah, and race it with Shéron. Then we can see which really is the fastest animal on land. Think about it, we could charge bets on who will win the race. I'm placing my money on the cheetah. No offense Shéron, but 60 miles an hour, I think not."   
We all said "Marco, your an idiot."   
Jake decided that he was going to follow Shéron and me until he had to land. This whole little escapade would take place tomorrow around dawn. Good, plenty of time for me to actually get something to eat. I'm still hungry, you know hunger never does go away you just sort of get used to it. I flew back to my forest, where I live as a hawk. Which is where I eat as a hawk. Where I sleep as a hawk. I was too hungry to even waist one thought on what has happened this past week.   
I landed on a branch, and started to search for my prey. Hunger was going to make this a very difficult task. I kept my keen, laser eyes focused sharply on the meadow. I noticed individual stalks of grass twitch. The mouse was about 100 feet away. I opened my wings slowly, not wanting to make a sound. I released the grip of my talons on the branch and fell forward. My wings caught the cushion of air and I swooped, almost silent, toward my prey. The mouse was running. I dropped one wing to turn, and fell the last foot like a rock. I missed the mouse. He turned and dodged out of my way. I turned back to my branch to wait for more prey. I missed two more times, when I finally realized that this day was coming to a close.   
Oh come on, can't I catch a break!! > I screamed.   
"Tobias? Tobias what are you doing out so late?" Cassie asked through the fading sunset.   
Plain and simple, I'm trying to get something to eat. I haven't hunted since that night at the mall! > I screamed a little to hard at Cassie. Well, It's frustrating. Almost like someone out there doesn't want me to eat.   
"Oh well come in to my barn. I can give you an already dead mouse, if you'll eat it."   
Anything at this point, > I said as I released my grip on the branch, and took off for Cassie's.   
I left Cassie's barn, and headed off to my tree. The night was getting late, and I was completely pooped. Hawks don't usually fly around forever, then find out that they have a stepmother. I landed on my favorite sleeping branch, and settled in. I hooded my wings around me, and was practically asleep.   
Tobias, maybe we should talk about things. > Ax startled me. I had heard him running, I just really didn't want to pay any attention to him though.   
Listen Ax, I'm really tired. If you wouldn't mind, can we talk after this whole mission is over. Or at least until I get a good nights sleep. >   
No, Shéron will be leaving very soon, > Ax said. He sounded way to jumpy (Very un-Ax like) it was kind of like he wanted to tell me something he couldn't get out.   
What, why is she leaving? I've never had a mom before. Even if she is an Andalite. > I felt hurt. Is she leaving because of me, because she's done what she really came to do?   
It is not you Tobias, it is because of your brother. Or maybe I should say your soon to be brother. Shéron is going to have Elfangor's son, > At this point, Ax was actually shifting his weight back and forth. Ax looked nervous, real nervous. Shéron and Ax must really not get along.   
You mean she's pregnant, she doesn't look it, > Ax had to be joking. But then Ax never really did understand humor. At least Human humor.   
Oh the unborn child is back at home. Our children develop outside of the mother's body, inside of a protective egg case. >   
Okay, I'll believe that, but how were you able to tell that she's pregnant. I mean, I doubt that she would've just come out and admitted to it. >   
The mother is still attached to the child. Her left ear has a large bump on it which acts sort of like an umbilical cord you humans have. The child will be born in a couple of months. My parents will watch over the child after it is born, until she gets back home. I'm sure that he will be raised as the son of two great Princes, > Ax sneered.   
I just sat there stunned, what could I say. I mean when your family grows from no living immediate family to two new members you just don't know what to say. I wish Ax wouldn't have come. All I really wanted to do was sleep, then fly with Jake at dawn. Tobias, are you still there? >   
Yeah Ax, I'm not asleep. It's just that, this is something that I need to think about. Can we talk about this later, please? >   
Sure, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about you, I'll go now. >   
Ax, thanks, for telling me about Shéron's son. >   
Ax ran off, and I went back to sleep. The night was long, but I didn't sleep very well. I woke up tons of times from different dreams. Surprisingly enough only one dream had to do with Shéron. I found myself half Andalite; half Hawk, and I couldn't morph back. I woke up screaming after every dream. Dawn finally came, and I couldn't wait for it. As the streaks of light shone across the sky, I took off to find Jake. We were supposed to meet in that same old clearing that Rachel and I had run into the others yesterday.   
I circled once and then landed on a branch, but no one was there. This was not something I needed, time to think. The only reason I wasn't losing my mind was because of this mission. It helped to keep my mind clear. But Ax is right, I do need to talk to someone about this. Otherwise the others might think I'll go crazy for keeping it all bottled up inside.   
Suddenly I saw Jake soaring across the sky. He was having fun, it's a nice morning for a flight. It's a good thing for that. We're going to be doing a lot of flying today. Hey you look like a crazy tourist. Jake, get your falcon butt down here. It's a good thing no bird watchers are out. They'd know you're a fake instantly, > I hollered up at him.   
Jake turned and dropped onto a branch, Hey Tobias. I didn't expect for you to be awake this early. >   
Oh yeah, you sleep in one time, and no one ever forgets it. Well hey, what are you doing up this early? >   
It's a nice day for flying, so I thought I would beat everyone out here. > Jake stared at me with his falcon eyes, and I knew that he really didn't want to leave me alone with my thoughts. Cassie probably put him up to it.   
So, how long till Shéron gets here? > I asked, trying to change the subject. People feeling sorry for me is just something I'm getting tired of.   
I'm not sure. Tobias if you want you can go do, whatever it is you do, in the morning. >   
Oh, I'm full. I ate last night. Jake if you wouldn't mind there is someone I need to talk too. >   
Sure go ahead. I think I'll demorph and just hang out here till Shéron gets here. >   
All right, bye. > I released my talon grip on the branch and took off. I really need to talk to this person without having Jake hoovering above me. I flapped hard until I spotted her running across a field. Why didn't you tell me that I have a brother! >   
She froze and looked up at me, Wh...who told you? >   
Aximili did! >   
Figures, well Tobias, you might as well fly down here so we can talk, > Shéron said as she acknowledged a tree for me to land on.   
I don't want to fly down there to talk, I want to yell! >   
Oh fine, we can yell at each other! >   
Hey, I'm the one with the right to yell! >   
You think I'm not mad. I'm pregnant with the son of a dead Prince who broke our greatest law, and has a human son. I...I'm scared, I'm all alone. The last thing I want is for this child to grow up the way I did, without a parent, > Shéron said, surprisingly calm.   
Shéron's scared, my anger was starting to disappear. It's hard to be mad at someone who is that worried about a kid, Shéron I'm sorry. I guess I never really thought that an Andalite could be that scared about anything. If it's all right with you, maybe we can forget about the whole conversation. >   
No, I came here to face up to everything that I've been hiding from, that I've been ignoring. I'm just so tired, my life hasn't been easy. First I had to fight to prove myself to all of those pompous Princes and Captains. Then my life went good for about one year. Suddenly I found myself in love with with my life long friend. Then I found out he's connected to Earth, with help from the Ellimist. Finally, right after Elfangor leave's for Earth, I realize I'm pregnant. I suppose the final blow came when I found out that he's dead. I sort of knew, but I pretended that everything was fine until his parents told me the terrible news. I've decided to take care of all of his old business, so I can just settle down with my son. You know, have a nice home and a normal life. That's all I want anymore. >   
Oh jeez, Shéron. I'm sorry I jumped down your throat but well... > Shéron wasn't looking at me, instead she was purposely standing with her back to me. I guess she didn't want for me to feel sorry for her. Okay I get it, now lets go find Jake. >   
We took off to find Jake, I flew and Shéron ran beneath me, hopefully Jake will already be in his Falcon morph. He wasn't, Hey Jake, hurry and morph back. We need to get going, so you can get back to school in time. >   
"Oh man, I really wanted to skip school today. We're having a huge math test."   
Come on, it can't be all that bad, > I said. Jake said no more, I could guess what he was thinking though. Stupid, you shouldn't be talking about school with Tobias. Sometimes this whole nothlit thing really sucks. Your friends are always scared they're going to hurt your feelings, but I've come to terms with being a bird. At least I thought I did, until all of a sudden this alien drops from the sky and awards me three new family members.   
All right, Tobias. Lets go find a safe spot to land, > Jake said after he was a peregrine falcon standing on the ground looking up at me.   
Come on Falcon. Shéron, you keep track of the time. > We flew off, straight as the crow flys, to find a safe spot to land. You know I never could understand why they chose a crow for that saying. I mean crows are the lazy scavengers of the bird world. People could at least say as straight as the hawk flys. That wouldn't hurt my feelings to much.   
How long have I been in my morph Shéron? > Jake asked.   
You have used up 25% of your time. It must be very hard to keep track of your morphing time with out a natural clock. >   
You wouldn't believe it, > I said that a little bitterly, so the conversation stopped for a while. I was bored so I flapped hard to gain some distance ahead of Jake. Jake was doing some thermal flying. Thermal flying is when you ride a pocket of warm air straight up. Then you glide down onto another thermal that sends you back up. I wasn't really looking down, until I heard them. Jake and Shéron were quite a ways behind me, when I noticed two people sitting in the middle of the forest having a picnic. Shéron was on a direct course for interception. She would jump right over them in a couple of seconds. Shéron turn back now!!! > I screamed.   
Tobias - barely - you. Repeat - you - before. > Thought speech is kind of like normal speech. It breaks down over a distance. Only you don't have to worry about walls. It was to late, she was over them before anything else could be said. "What the...Andalite!"   
"Yeah but it's purple!"   
"Who cares, shoot it!" The two guys are controllers, with guns. Only a controller would know what an Andalite is. A normal human would've probably ran off screaming. Shéron completely froze. I could tell that she really wanted to use her tail. Unfortunately Shéron had no clue about 'primitive' human weapons. Maybe she didn't even know that the guns were a weapon.   
JAKE!!! >   
I get the guy on the left! > Jake said with way too much excitement. Jake and I went in for a dive. I stretched my talons forward, ready to claw that guy's eyes out. Unfortunately Jake is faster in a dive then me, and he doesn't have as much practice diving as I do. Jake missed his guy, flew over him, and went flying through the trees. Jake's guy ducked, and said to his partner.   
"Holy cow, shoot the bird." The guy swung his gun around, and aimed straight for me. Jake had turned, and came back to land on a branch. The guy aimed his gun directly at me. I heard his gun cock. It's a noise that I have heard many times before. You think a gun is loud on T.V. You should hear one in real life. Tobias!!!! > Jake screamed.   
I could see the guys finger on the trigger start to move. There was no way I could move fast enough, I'm a goner. A gun is a million times faster then me. Even if I tried to turn, I would still get shot. Plus to top that off, I was heading straight for the guy. Suddenly I saw a flash of something purple. FWAPP!   
"Aaahhh, my hand." I flared my wings back, and nearly stopped right in mid air. Talk about air brakes.   
I suggest we get out of here, > Shéron said.   
I'm with that, You know, that test isn't looking so bad anymore, > Jake said. I 'stood' there stunned. I was still expecting to hear a gun go off, but it never did. What happened, why am I still alive, then it suddenly dawned on me. Shéron had cut the guys arm off with her tail. Tobias, are you all right? >   
Yeah, sorry I blanked out on you guys. You'd think I wouldn't be scared of a guy with a gun after the things we've seen. I'm so outta here. > We flew off back for home, not much was said on the way home. I just rode the thermals thinking, I was nearly shot by a guy with a gun.   
Jake, your time is nearly up, > Shéron announced, breaking me out of my awe.   
Don't worry, we're almost to Cassie's. She's standing out there waiting for us, > I said calmly.   
Hawkeye scores again. > We arrived, and Jake told Cassie everything that happened. I didn't stick around to hear the ending, I know how it turns out anyway. Everyone's happy, and we survive once again. Before I left I hollered out, Hey Jake, have fun with that math test. >   
"I wish that that controller would've just shot me. I didn't study for this test at all."   
The day passed away without anything interesting happening. I spent the morning hunting, and in the afternoon I went for a flight. Around 3 I flew over to the school to say hi to everyone. Kids were all coming out of the school as if their lives depended on it. It's like the school just exploded with kids. There were so many of them, but then one oval of hair seemed familiar, Marco, if it's you itch your head. > He did, and I continued talking. For some odd reason, he didn't look for me though. Normally when I thought speak to the others, they at least scan the sky for me. Our mission wasn't a complete success, and I think we need to have a meeting later. Tell Jake. >   
I went in for a low dive, to get some speed, just in time to hear Marco say, "You're telling me."   
It took so long finding Marco, that the rest of the Animorphs were already out of there. I turned and flew off to the suburbs to find Rachel. I took my time though, the bus isn't as fast as me. I drifted over to her window, brushed it with my wing and scratched it with my left talon. Rachel came over, and opened up her window. "Tobias, how did the mission go?"   
The others didn't tell you, did they? The mission didn't go exactly as planed. We sort of ran into trouble. Literally. Shéron jumped over two guys, who turned out to be controllers. We were able to get her out of there though. The only problem is that Visser Three probably knows that we're coming. >   
"Is everyone okay?"   
Yeah everyone is fine. We're having an emergency meeting, come on. Let's get going. >   
"Are you sure you're all right?"   
Yeah of course I am, it's not like I can't tell when I'm . . . Oh I get it, I am feeling a little better, and starting to understand. > Rachel morphed into her eagle, and hopped out on to the window.   
Sometimes this whole falling thing can seem kind of scary. >   
Not for Rachel, > I said with a laugh, Let's get going. Hurry up and fall out of your window. >   
We took off. The day was a nice one for flying. The wind was just right, along with the air currents, wind velocity, humidity. You know all of the weather stuff that just gives you a headache. We were both flying a long at a fast rate, of course we weren't flying side by side. Baldies and Red-Tails don't usually fly in formation like Geese. That's when I noticed an osprey and a falcon in front of us.   
Do you think that's Jake and Marco? > Rachel asked.   
It is definitely Jake and Marco. An osprey and a falcon would never be flying wing tip to wing tip. Hey you two, break apart. You look like your holding hands. >   
See I told you someone would notice, Marco back off. The last thing we need is an aerial fight, > Jake said as he peeled away from Marco.   
So what were you to fighting about now? >   
Oh man Xena's back there to. We were just arguing about if Spiderman could kick Batman's butt. Spider man would annihilate Batman, > Marco explained, as well as Marco can.   
See what I have to put up with. >   
Marco, are you always talking about important stuff nowadays. Or did your intelligence just jump when you morphed into an Osprey, > Rachel shot back.   
Aaahhh I'm going down. Xena shoots me with her bow and arrow of humor. > Marco dove, acting like he was falling from the sky.   
Tobias, how are you feeling? > Jake asked me quietly so the two fighters couldn't hear him.   
I'm fine why does everyone keep asking me that? No wait here's a better question, why didn't anyone tell Rachel about what happened during our morning mission? >   
Oh, well, you'll have to ask Cassie. She's the one who's supposed to tell Rachel everything. > Jake, Marco, and Rachel fought on about this and that until we came to Cassie's house. She was standing out there waiting for us. Along with Ax and Shéron. Something's wrong, those two shouldn't be out in the open like this. Tobias is anyone around? > Jake asked.   
Look for yourself, you are a raptor. > I snapped. Everyone got the hint that I suddenly wasn't in the mood for chit-chatting. I had a funny feeling why the two Andalites were out in the open. And it wasn't just for a visit.   
We all landed on branches, and started to look around. "It's okay, my parents are gone for the day. You can morph," Cassie said.   
I watched as three birds started to get larger, and larger. Um you people really should get off of those rickety branches before one brakes. > Too late. CCCRRAACCK! Marco crash landed, and fell on his butt. He landed in a tumbled mess of wings, feathers, and legs. I warned you. >   
Marco glared at me with his eyes, and said, "Skrunnry Crobiars, creal funny." Marco's beak morphed into a mouth as he spoke. It was so funny, I started to laugh. Suddenly everyone else started to laugh too, even Marco. We all got the giggles for a couple of minutes, then it passed.   
"What are you two doing out in the open?" Jake asked Ax and Shéron.   
We had to come out of the forest, because there are men with guns in our area. They didn't see us though, > Ax explained.   
"Controllers?" Jake spat the word out. Cassie nodded, and then she stared out at the trees.   
"It's a good thing Tobias wasn't in his tree. I noticed two controllers standing near it just before I left for school. After I came back home, I found two Andalites trying to blend into the forest. It didn't work to well, so I pulled them into the barn," Cassie explained.   
I have a feeling that the Yeerks are planning on burning a large area of the forest. It would in an essence starve at least half a dozen Andalites, > Ax said.   
"So, now what are we going to do?"   
Everyone turned to look at Jake, "Hey, I didn't call this meeting, Tobias did. Why don't you ask him."   
Jake turned and smiled at me. I guess he was tired of being the leader. I am definitely never going to call another meeting. Uh, well, I still think we should go for it. >   
"Yeah lets do it. Morph birds, demorph, remorph, find the thing, and blow it up," Rachel said with her usual enthusiasm for a mission.   
"Hold on Xena, before you go all nuclear on us. I think we need to remember that the Yeerks know we're coming. Next time they'll probably have something more dangerous then a gun."   
"Gun? Tobias, you didn't say anything about a gun," Rachel prodded. I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to worry her. Everything worked out in the end. I swear I could've just kicked Marco in the head for bringing it up.   
Cassie glanced at me. She knew why I didn't tell Rachel. Cassie turned to Rachel and said, "Marco's right."   
"I love how everyone's been saying that lately."   
"We'll have to be on the look out for any humans who see any animals acting strange. It might be smart to use the minimal number of animals, but otherwise I think we can do it," Cassie said directing her gaze toward Marco's direction.   
"Just when I think that Cassie has got some brains, she says something like that."   
Cassie blushed, and Jake came to her rescue, "The stress has just been getting to us, so we're starting to agree with you Marco."   
"That's a good one Jake, good timing too," Marco commented. He likes to make jokes, but Marco will admit when he is out-joked.   
So Cassie, you have any ideas? > I asked.   
"As a matter of fact, I do."   
"Don't tell me, please don't tell me. I am so not in the mood for more death defying stunts," Marco said with his usual thrill for upcoming missions.   
I don't think this will work. >   
Oh Marco, stop being so negative. Of course this is going to work, > Rachel said.   
Yeah, but remember what happened the last time we morphed flies. We were all nearly killed by that Gleet Biofilter thing. That is what it was called, right Ax? >   
Yes Marco, you are correct, > Ax said, answering Marco's question.   
Come on we need to get going. Tobias. > I let go of my perch, opened my wings, and took off. I flew as fast as I could, considering the fact I had six flies clutching onto my feathers for dear life. Cassie's great idea was to have them all morph flies, then when their two hour limit approaches we all morph wolves. Of course flies wouldn't get to far on their own. But when they are flying Red-Tailed Hawk, they should get their in record time.   
Ax, count down our time, > Jake ordered.   
Yes Prince Jake. >   
Did I mention, don't call me Prince? >   
Yes Prince Jake, you did. >   
I was just making sure. > It was any normal day in the life of an Animorph. Jake and Ax were two flies arguing over what Ax should call him.   
I still think all of you people are one hundred percent nuts, > Marco said.   
Join the club Marco. Hey I think I'm a bird, and that all of my friends are flies, > I said trying to make a joke.   
I never knew a plane that could talk. Would the transportation please refrain from any unnecessary babble, > Marco said in his flight attendant voice.   
Hold on, Marco. > I tipped my wings back, and fell forward. I went for a dive, so I was going like 80 miles an hour. Straight for the ground. The wind ripped my feathers this way and that.   
Whoa this has to be one of my most highest dives ever. It's not like I haven't dived before though. Even if I do have to be careful of the six flies on my back. Trees were getting closer, and closer. I could only imagine what the others were seeing with a flies crazy compound eyes.   
AAAHHHHHHH!!! > Marco screamed. I pulled out of the dive, and flapped back up to gain some altitude.   
Holy cow Tobias, I don't think any ride in the world will ever scare me half as much as that did. Thanks for ruining my childhood, > Marco complained.   
It's my pleasure. >   
Slowly all of the Animorphs voices began to fill my head. Marco don't say anything ever again, or else, > Rachel warned.   
Are we all here? > Jake asked, being his usual leader self.   
I'm here, > Marco chimed in.   
Too bad, I had hoped Marco would fall off. >   
Whoa did Cassie say that. Cool, > Jake commented.   
Hey, I thought you were suppose to be on my side Jake, > Marco complained like he always does.   
Ax, Shéron? > I asked.   
We are both here, > Ax answered for the both of them.   
Oh man, that was so cool. We need to do this more often. I mean it's like you're falling, and you want to fly but you can't. And then suddenly the ground does the flying for you., > Rachel said. It didn't surprise any of us, especially me, that she enjoyed it. One time Rachel came with me to free a hawk that was trapped in a cage. She morphed into her elephant and smashed cars. Of course she thought it was totally cool.   
I think what we need is a nice chair. Maybe some chips, and a T.V. Why can't any of our missions ever involve any of those things? >   
Marco I thought I told you to shut up. > The conversation continued on like that until I saw a good spot for everyone to demorph. It was a perfect little area. There were a bunch of tall trees surrounding a type of meadow. It was covered in grass, along with lots of nice, juicy prey.   
I'm going down, everyone hang on, > I said.   
Now why didn't you say that the last time, > Marco grumbled.   
I spilled some air from my wings, and dropped. Luckily I'm a pro at landing, so no one screamed in my head as I came to rest on a sturdy branch. Very quickly all of my flies took off and landed far away from each other. I was already starting to morph into a wolf. It was decided that we were going to need as much firepower as we could get. So while the others all returned to their old bodies, and then morphed wolf, I would act as look out.   
Hey, that was a fun trip, > Cassie said.   
Red-tailed Hawk, the only way to fly, > Rachel said.   
Unless you piss off the pilot, > Marco grumbled.   
Ha, I taught you a pretty good lesson didn't I Marco, > I taunted, Don't make the pilot mad, especially at you. >   
Tobias how far away are we from your tree? > Rachel asked.   
It's about six miles that way. My tree, hey I didn't make the thing. I only stumbled upon it, in a weird mysterious way. >   
Tobias, shut up. Lets just worry about the mission for now. I think we're all worried enough for now, > Jake instructed.   
And while your at it, you'd better make a good pass of the area, > Marco said.   
All right, but there's no one around for miles. Remember, hawks don't have compound eyes. > I took off at an average pace, you know I was cruising at about 20 miles an hour. It's not like I wasn't thankful for not having to watch my friends turn in to wolves. No matter how you put it, morphing is still one of the weirdest things in the world. I suppose I should say Universe. I ran a large circle around the others. I found no one, or I should say smelt no one for miles. I ran back to the others, and said, No one around for miles, just like I said before. >   
I have never morphed into an animal that has such a strong power of sent. Very interesting, > Shéron said.   
Well we're all ready to go. Right Jake? > Rachel asked.   
Yeah yeah, this whole leader thing is still majorly embarrassing though, > Jake replied.   
You know what Cassie, I'm glad I didn't win the coin toss. I would just die from embarrassment, sorry Jake. > The only problem with traveling as a wolf is that Jake has to mark his territory. Yeah, mark his territory, you know what I mean.   
Jake, we need to get going, so try to make it short. >   
Funny Marco, real funny. > Jake snapped at Marco, literally, and we started to run. A wolf's sense of sight is about as good as humans, but a wolf could smell what's been here about three days ago. Finding the tree shouldn't be too hard, assuming that it is surrounded by people. We kept running at a constant speed, over everything that was in the way. There was one time when we turned a corner, and a huge log was sitting right there. We're talking like a big honkin redwood. I sailed over it before I even realized I did. Whoa look out for that log. >   
What log? Oh that log, man that was fun, > Marco said without his usual sense of humor.   
Of course it was, we are wolves. > Cassie stated matter of factly.   
We were all running at a good speed when suddenly Jake froze, Hang on everyone, don't you smell that. >   
What is that smell? > Shéron asked.   
It's something that a normal wolf has never smelt before, > Cassie said distastefully.   
Oh no, Hork-Bajir. I though this was going to be an easy mission. I figured the terrible flight would be the worst part. > Marco muttered.   
Oh shut up. We need some fire power. Jake, do we morph? > Rachel asked.   
Lets see if we can get a little closer first, > Jake answered.   
No, let me fly over it, > I said.   
Tobias, are you sure that's smart. >   
Hey the odds are better. 1 versus 7 getting caught, or killed. > I didn't wait for any one to answer, I started to demorph quickly.   
Tobias you don't have to do this. > Rachel said, so only I could hear it.   
Yes I do, I'm the one with the least to loose anyway. I have no family, heck I don't even have my old body anymore, > I said a little too bitterly.   
You have us!!! I mean, uh... > Rachel feel silent. After a few minutes she came up a better comeback, What about Shéron she is still your Stepmom, sortta. >   
Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides I feel better in the air then I do on land. I guess I've just had my wings for too long, > I said that last part loud enough so everyone could hear me.   
I wonder why that could be, > Marco said sarcastically.   
Oh just shut up Marco, > we all said. Yelling at Marco is our way to calm our nerves. We're all nervous about this mission, something just doesn't seem right about it. At least to me, it doesn't feel right. I was glad to have my feathers back. I would feel better to have to get out of a tough spot with wings, rather then with legs. I let go of the branch, and flapped to get some speed. Just before I left I said, Hey you guys be careful, act more like wolves. Whoa, good job Jake. >   
Oh go fly. >   
Fine, I will. > I flew off to find the tree. Of course, I made sure to be real casual about my flying. Luckily we were next to a field stalked with mice, so it wasn't to hard. I went in for a low dive, and started to skim just over the ground. If I flew by anyone, I would be outta there before they even realized something was coming. I would probably look like a brown and white missile shooting by. I can move fairly fast when I have to. I only passed a couple humans, until suddenly...   
AAAHHHH! >, something sharp was coming straight for my head. It looked like a curved knife just sitting there. I was advancing fast, way fast. I used all of my muscles to dodge it. I pulled my wings back, and turned a hard right. The only answer was to go under, not over. I banked a harder right; scrapping my wing tips on trees. I was getting closer and closer. Then I finally started to lower below the knife, blade thing. I missed, and continued on my trip. After I was out of harms way, I turned to see a Hork-Bajir with his arm blade resting right where I was flying. Thank you very much.   
There are five Hork-Bajir sitting around the tree. The control panel is open. I think there might be more Hork-Bajir hiding in a thicker part of the forest, > I reported, Hang on, I think I see something. Holy Cow. >   
Tobias, what's going on? > someone asked, I couldn't tell who.   
Visser Three. He, he's here. I'm going to go hear what he's saying. > I knew the others couldn't hear him, they're too far apart, so I acted like an interpreter.   
Hurry and start the machine. We need to torch this forest now. We know those Andalite bandits are here, and that they are getting closer to this machine, > Visser Three said cruelly.   
Oh my... >   
What is it Tobias? What's wrong? > Rachel asked frantically.   
It's Visser Three, he wants to torch the entire forest, > I heard Cassie let out a little cry in my head, They aren't ready yet, but you'd better hurry up and get here. I'll do my best to make a distraction, but I can't last forever. >   
Tobias, we're ready. I had everyone morph into fighting mode while you were flying. Just give us a few minutes to get there, > Jake said.   
I'm ready, just hurry up and get here. I could really use some more fire power. One hawk versus five Hork-Bajir. Bad odds. Here I go. > I let out a cry, TSSEEEEERR! I tipped my wings and dove from about fifty feet up, to a standing seven foot Hork-Bajir. I raked my talons forward, ready to scrape the only vulnerable part of a Hork-Bajir. The eyes. I went down, and ripped them out. The Hork-Bajir screamed in pain.   
What the...Shoot the bird. It's an Andalite, > Visser Three sneered.   
I pulled myself back up to gain some altitude, when bullets started whizzing past me. Well, they're distracted. Yeow, dodge the bullet. >   
Tobias, what's happening? > Jake asked.   
Oh nothing much, I'm just busily drawing fire. You know, it would be nice for you guys to come help, > None of the bullets had connected, until I turned right into one, AAARRRGGGHHHH!!! >   
Tobias, are you all right?! >   
No, I'm hit. AAAHHH, I'm going down! >   
Hang on here I come. > Rachel said. The ground rushed at me, and I hit it hard. Hork-Bajir started to surround me, when suddenly a huge Grizzly Bear busted through the trees. The grizzly launched itself onto it's haunches, and let out a huge ROWER! Rachel ran right into a Hork-Bajir. He started slashing at her, but Rachel kept running. Then she slapped her huge grizzly paw forward. It was the kind of blow that would knock your head off of your shoulders. The Hork-Bajir was down and out for the count. Tobias where are you? I can't see you! >   
I'm surrounded by a circle of Hork-Bajir! >   
Then a tiger suddenly busted through the trees. He was like some kind of black and orange striped liquid. Fast and very powerful. Jake let out a ROWWWER, and pounced on the Hork-Bajir Rachel had barreled through. Then a Gorilla, Wolf, and an Andalite with a rattlesnake around her neck joined the fight. Suddenly from out of no where, Hork-Bajir came running. Jake took one down, and Marco picked another up. He hit the ground fairly hard. The fight was getting worse, more Hork-Bajir were joining the fight.   
If you ever saw a Hork-Bajir, you'd probably run home screaming. They have blades at there wrists, elbows, knees, and forehead. Hork-Bajir have a snake like head, and are usually about 7 feet tall. They have scaly reptile looking skin. Hork-Bajir are mad, slashing, lawn mowers.   
I wasn't hurt to bad, but there was no way I would be able to fly. My wing was broken bad, real bad, Rachel, I'm over here. My group has broken off to fight. > A huge grizzly reached down, and picked me up as carefully as she could with her paws. It was hard for Rachel to keep hold off me, with her frying pan size paws and her chubby fingers.   
Tobias, are you all right? >   
Yeah, I'll live. Unfortunately my wing is broken. >   
We need you, to help fight, > That's Rachel for you. She may be ready to go into any fight, but even she knows when we need help.   
I don't have anything that is dangerous, unless. Rachel take me over to Shéron. > She did, and then she rejoined the fight. The Animorphs were starting to loose, it wouldn't be to long until they were captured. Everyone had scratches and scars from Hork-Bajir on them. Cassie was starting to stagger from a lancing blow in her shoulder. Suddenly I heard Marco scream, the Hork-Bajir he had been fighting cut off his right arm. Rachel was getting her usual amount of scares. She had blood dripping from her leg where a Hork-Bajir had just slashed her. Ax was getting tired from pumping all that venom into Hork-Bajir. That's when he cried, Aaahhh, I've lost my teeth. I'm demorphing. > Slowly the snake began to turn into an Andalite (now that was weird to watch). Jake ran over to Ax to guard him during his weak points during his morph. Jake was ready and alert, must be those tiger senses. He would stop the Hork-Bajir from reaching Ax, then Shéron would take care of them.   
Shéron, it's me Tobias. I'm on your back. I need to morph you, so we wont loose. Just stay out of the way for awhile. > Shéron stepped to the side, and Rachel took over for her. I reached my talons into her back, and concentrated on Shéron. I formed a mental picture of her, and she became quiet. Her breathing slowed, but she wasn't dead. When you acquire an animal, they usually become sleepy and quiet. Which is why I told Shéron to stay out of the fight for a minute. I flapped, sort of fell, off of Shéron's back. She blinked her eyes, and came back into consciousness. Then she went right back to kicking Yeerk butt.   
Right away I started to morph into Shéron. See, other then Ax, I'm the only one who can morph in front of the Yeerks without our big secret getting out. Besides, it probably looks like I'm demorphing. The first change to happen was my tail feathers. They ran together, and hardened to form an Andalites tail. Sure it was still brown, but you could definitely see the resemblance. My legs started to push backwards, until I couldn't keep myself up, and I hit the ground. Hard. No one was really paying attention to me. The Yeerks were busy with the fighting Animorphs, but Rachel kept her eye on me anyway. Don't worry, I'm doing fine. Rachel DUCK! >   
Thanks Tobias. > My wings started to turn into arms and then hands with seven fingers. My bird shoulders started to become more human, only they were more narrower then human shoulders. It was almost like I was morphing human, until a pair of legs shot right out of my stomach. The whole time I was rising up from the ground. I had to go from Hawk size, to large Andalite size. My butt shot like a mile out to form my Andalite back. Slowly my talon feet started to turn into hooves. My legs started to fill out, enough so I could stand up. Suddenly my feathers melted together, and began to turn purple. For a short time I looked like I had purple skin. I could just hear Marco saying something like, Tobias, lay off the purple mice. You look like a plum. But Marco was busy with Hork-Bajir who were trying to cut him to itty bitty pieces.   
Slowly fur started to cover my body. My purple skin raised up and up to form fur. It ran down my body in waves. It was real weird. Almost all of the bottom half of my body was already Andalite, while nothing happened to my head. I guess I spoke to soon. My beak sucked up into my head. I was kind of scared when no mouth came out, but I got over it. I started to loose feathers in my face, when a Hork-Bajir came lumbering over to me, Rachel, RACHEL!! > Unfortunately she was busy with another Hork-Bajir. Did I have a tail yet? I looked behind me (which was so not easy) and I saw one. I've never used a tail as a weapon, so I waited until the Hork-Bajir came real close so I wouldn't miss. Then I attacked. FWAPP, FWAPP. The Hork-Bajir no longer had arms. Man I really like this morph. Rachel finally came over, and knocked the Hork-Bajir out. The screaming Hork-Bajir.   
Eew Tobias, you still have a bird head. >   
Sorry, I was kind of busy. > I had to stop morphing, in order to think about the problem. Plus I was kind of scared. I started to concentrate on morphing again. It takes all of your concentration to morph. The rest of my feathers melted to form that purple skin again. Then I finally grew fur in my face. Suddenly two stalks shot out of my head, and I let out a little cry of surprise when I realized I could see out of the top of my head. Now that was weird. You know Ax wasn't kidding when he said having two eyes sucked. Because having four eyes, was real cool. I was surprised when I realized that now I had three hearts beating. Yeah I know three, I think these Andalites can just about withstand anything. Certain organs grew in, until I was done morphing. I even think I had two stomachs. Maybe. Then the mind turned on. Just for the record, I haven't been many things. I don't know what it's like to be in the body of a fearless animal. That was until I morphed Andalite. The confidence was overwhelming, I was so sure we were going to win. Hah, twelve Hork-Bajir. Who cares, I can handle them all. They are nothing against my strong tail. I will beat them all to a bloody pulp. We Andalites are the greatest, and strongest race alive. Just let those Hork-Bajir get a taste of my tail. What was I saying, a couple of minutes ago I was nearly finished off by one of those monsters. No wonder Ax is so conceded. I'm here to save the day, > I announced, trying to keep my confidence down just a touch.   
Okay, Shéron. You have been spending way too much time with Tobias. You sound just like him, > Marco joked.   
Hey, I am Tobias. >   
Whh. . .what. >   
I morphed into Shéron to join the fight. You wouldn't believe how hard this mind is to control. I swear I want to take on the whole lot of Hork-Bajir right now. >   
You guys, we need to get to that control panel and blow it up. We need to find Tobias, he could be anywhere, > Jake ordered.   
Jake, our little purple friend here is Tobias. You know the saying. Like alien-butt-kicking-space-ship-flying-Yeerk-hating Stepmom, like guerrila-commando-ninja-SWAT-team-hawk-from-hell son. >   
I think I can reach the control panels, but I need some cover, > I said ignoring Marco's joke, I'm not in the mood for being Draconed. Hey did you guys know that Andalites have three hearts. > I took off running at full speed, which happened to be very, very fast. Running put my tumbling mind at ease. Andalites must really love to run. Yeeha!   
Whoa look at her go. > I think Cassie said that, but I'm not sure. Right now I was jumping over Hork-Bajir. Diving under legs. Leaping as hard as I could. It was major fun. The control panel wasn't to far away. I was definitely going to make it. I suppose I should have been paying attention, but I wasn't.   
Suddenly Ax screamed, Shéron, look out! > I wasn't paying attention, that's my defense. When Ax yelled at who he thought was Shéron, I didn't put two and two together. It was me he was really yelling at, not Shéron. But I was still hit by a Dracon beam, and sent spiraling to the ground.   
The last thing I heard was Jake saying, Grab her, before the Yeerks get her. > He was talking to Ax, but Ax was too far away. They had me in a few seconds.   
My head was spinning, but I knew that if I fell asleep I might be stuck as an Andalite. Hork-Bajir (I'm not sure how many) placed ropes around my legs, and a sheathe around my tail. What could I do? I looked up, with my new stalk eyes, and saw all of the Animorphs starring at me with horror in their faces. I wish I could have reassured them, but I wasn't even sure what was going to happen to me.   
Finally I heard Jake call, Retreat! > Slowly all of the Animorphs turned and ran for their lives.   
Rachel was the last to leave, she looked at me with her bear face and said, I'm so sorry Tobias. > She turned and started to run.   
There were only about 3 Hork-Bajir left standing, so Visser Three didn't send anyone after them. They wont leave there fallen Prince. > I wanted to say, hey you idiot, I'm not a Prince. I'm not even an Andalite. But that would've been suicide. And I still had a small hope of surviving, and sabotaging this machine.   
Visser Three leaned over me and said, At last I have caught you, > I stared up at him blankly, never wavering my emotions, Oh yes I still remember you. Do you think I could ever forget such a beautiful face, > I had absolutely no clue what Visser Three was talking about, but it's not like I could stop him, I see my foot soldiers are confused. See, I met this Andalite a while ago, on a far distant planet. There, she was captured and prepared for infestation. Once we drug her down to the pool, the beast Elfangor ran a ship right into our ceiling. Then, as they fought there way out, she killed my mate. The very one which she was supposed to be infested with, > Visser Three said that with so much hatred and anger I thought he was going to kill me on the spot. He leaned closer to me, and stared me right in the face. I thought for sure he would figure out that I'm not Shéron.   
After looking me over, he leaned back and said, My, my, my, It appears we should be celebrating, so is it going to be a boy or a girl? > Instantly my hand went to my ear. I felt a little bump on it. Somehow I'm connected to my half brother. I didn't understand how or why. See normally when we morph animals we don't get their memories, only their instincts. I just don't understand how I had this umbilical cord on my ear. I pulled my hand down, and stared at Visser Three with intense hatred. I'm pretty sure, no I'm very sure that's what she would've done. I suppose the real question I should be asking myself is, whose is it? > I just kept staring at him, what could I say? You know, I'm really getting tired of this whole silent treatment. Talk, or I'll fry you, > Visser Three grabbed a Dracon beam, and leveled it at me. I wanted to get up and run away. My Andalite body wanted to get up and runaway, but we both stayed put.   
What do you want with me?! > It slipped out before I could hold it back. I could already hear Jake yelling at me for it. That is if I survive.   
Now that's more like it. I want to say hi, no okay I lied. I want to infest you, so we can create children who will become controllers. >   
That drove my Andalite body nuts. Before I realized it, I was screaming low and loud, AAAHHHHHH!! > It was so loud I thought there were two of me, when I suddenly realized that someone else was screaming beyond the trees. That someone sounded just like me, and probably looked just like me too. It was Shéron.   
She ran out from behind the trees, and started to attack. Shéron ran straight and fast, right towards Visser Three. Hello, you slimy worm from yaolin. Remember me. > Visser Three kept glancing from me to Shéron, he had no idea who was real. And who wasn't.   
Shéron thought spoke privately to me, Tobias, demorph. I'm just a distraction. A mad one at that > I demorphed with triple speed. I couldn't wait to have my wings back. This body is starting to drive me nuts.   
Visser Three finally realized that the running Shéron was the real thing. No, don't shoot her, > He yelled as the two Hork-Bajir leveled a Dracon beam at her. Suddenly Shéron paused and pulled out a small hand held weapon. It was a Shredder, an Andalite equivalence to a Dracon beam. She aimed it right at Visser Three, and fired. The two Hork-Bajir pulled there leader out of the way in time. Like it mattered. The shredder shot blew up the control panel to the Shlaroosh, when all of the Animorphs came running out.   
I heard Jake ordering, Cassie, Marco, make sure that thing doesn't work any more. Ax, you get the Hork-Bajir on the left. I get the right. Shéron, you get the one up the middle. Rachel, you untie Tobias. > Jake always tries to not be the leader, but in a time of crisis it's what he's best at.   
The Gorilla and Wolf (Marco and Cassie) ran over to the machine, and started to rip it to shreds. I was sure that Shredder blast took it out, but it's not like we want to come back here. Jake pounced on one standing Hork-Bajir, they both went down. Then Ax, in his normal body, with Shéron, took out the last of the Hork-Bajir. You could hear Hork-Bajir screams. I watched the battle with my main eyes, and then I saw something move. Slowly I focused my stalk eyes on him, four eyes are so cool. It was Visser Three. He was backing away, realizing that he was going to loose this battle. Unfortunately, I was still tied down. None of the other Animorphs noticed him backing away, they were to busy fighting tough Hork-Bajir.   
Rachel lumbered over to me in her big bear morph and said, Tobias, make up your mind. Hawk or Andalite. > I was a mess of feathers, fur, legs, eyes, and other internal organs. I actually had talons for feet, and a beak where a mouth wouldn't have been. I was more Andalite then Hawk, so I started to morph Andalite again.   
I thought Jake told you to untie me, > I complained.   
Hey, I do whatever I want, hold still, > Rachel took her monstrous paws, and cut the ropes with her claws, You wouldn't believe how much you look like her. It's really weird. >   
You think it's weird, > I said as I got back up on my feet and stretched my tail, What about me. I mean, I'm my Stepmom. I can't believe I just said that. > I reached my tail around, and pulled the sheathe off with my hands, I'm going to stop him. >   
Whh. . .who? What are you talking about? >   
I pointed my finger at the running Visser Three, Him! > I didn't wait for Rachel to say anything. I took off running at an incredible rate. I was fast, faster then Visser Three.   
He would be mine in a few seconds, that is if I wouldn't have heard Jake cry, Help, I can't stay fighting. > I skidded to a halt and turned around. Jake was cut up mostly around his middle. Blood was gushing from cuts all around his body. Jake wouldn't last much longer. The others were all to far away from him, everyone except me.   
I took off running, and I was there before my mind was. I was running real fast. Faster then I thought I could run. It was like I was physically there before I even realized it. You know kind of like if you were to suddenly go into warp speed. I swear it felt like I just stood there forever. Suddenly the Hork-Bajir that was on Jake moved. As he did, so did my tail. It came up to arch over my back. The Andalite instincts were running the show. I just sat back, and kept thinking man this is sooo cool. The Hork-Bajir moved, and I attacked. My tail slashed faster then any human eye could see. Dang, I missed. The Hork-Bajir moved out of the way in time. I could hear the others surrounding me, but I kept my gaze focused on the Hork-Bajir's blades. My stalk eyes would notice any movement he made with his upper body. While my main eyes kept track of his knee blades and tail. Suddenly the Hork-Bajir ran closer to me. He sliced for my stalk eyes, bad move. I had him laying on the ground clutching his side in pain.   
For a while I wanted to kill the Hork-Bajir, but Shéron said, We've won, now lets get out of here before Visser Three brings any reinforcement. > I stared at the Hork-Bajir. My fallen enemy had fear in his eyes.   
Tobias, are you coming? > someone asked.   
Huh, what. Yeah lets get going. > I turned away from the dying Hork-Bajir, and joined my small circus of friends, This mission is over, lets go home. >   
We all walked back to our homes, and I went back to my tree. I went back to being my old normal hawk self. You know, only two eyes, no tail. At least none that could ever be used as a weapon. No more running real fast. But I still had the sky, and flying is one of the greatest thrills in the world. What am I saying, it is the greatest thrill in the world. Unfortunately with the mission over, and our side still alive, I had time to think. I thought about Elfangor, my father, and Shéron, and my soon to be half-brother. Then I realized that Ax, is my uncle. Talk about weird. I wonder what my grandparents are like. My life has certainly become a lot more complicated since I became an Animorph. But while everyone else traces it back to the night at the construction site, my connection dates back to before I was born. It's almost like I'm destined for this job, and the Ellimist just had to help to make it work out.   
After a few days, Shéron decided that it was time for her to leave. She said that if she could she'd like to stay here on Earth, but that we are handling the Yeerks quite well all by ourselves. She said that we were all worthy to be called Princes. Everyone was there at the landing site. Rachel, Cassie, Jake, Marco, Ax, and me. I wasn't excited to see her leave, but at least she was doing it right by saying good bye.   
The last thing that the infamous Prince Shéron-Stargoot-Arans said (at least that's what were going to say to any Andalite who asks) was, I am glad that I came to Earth. I got to meet my step son, and I got to see Aximili again. The stars are the limit. Who knows, maybe we will all meet again up there. It would be when Earth is finally free, and all humans know about the existence of Andalites. I think our race should welcome you with open arms to travel the stars with. You are the bravest children that I have ever met. Your race is smart, cunning, devious, and one day you may keep us Andalites on our toes. >   
"Devious, that fits Marco to a T," Rachel said.   
"Good bye Shéron, it was a pleasure getting to know you. I will admit, you are one of the bravest women that I have ever met. Aside from Rachel of course," Jake said as he smiled at Rachel.   
"I hope that you will tell the Andalites good things about us. You know like how I single handedly beat twelve Hork-Bajir, and destroyed the Shlaroosh," Marco boasted.   
"Yeah right, Marco you are so full of it," Rachel complained, as she punched him on the arm.   
If I remember right, it was I who shot the machine with a Shredder, > Shéron said.   
"Yeah whatever, we're all going to miss having an older Andalite around. Hey have you ever tried eating with a human mouth. Ax says it's real cool."   
"Marco, we don't need to make a scene. Just shut up."   
Shéron, you need to tell the Andalites to hurry. Earth will not last much longer. The Leerans were almost lost to the Yeerks, I don't want Earth to end up that way, > Ax said with pain in his voice.   
I will tell them that you all fight bravely, and with a great fire that can't be taught. Aximili you will probably become the Ambassador to Earth, assuming that we win of course. >   
You'd vote for me, after the way I've acted, > Ax said with amazement.   
You would make a perfect Ambassador for us, it will also give you a huge boost up after you took the fall for Elfangor. I must say good bye, maybe I can send you all a picture of my son after he is born. Good bye Tobias. >   
Everyone turned and stared at me, I stared back with my hard raptor eyes. No one could see the pain in them, no one could see the anguish. No one could see the hurt that I had, because the only family I had left was leaving. Good bye Shéron, I hope I will get to see my half brother some day. I'm so glad that you told me who my real father was. >   
Maybe I shall come back to Earth, someday. > With those words Shéron opened the door. She turned and looked back at us, like the way she did the first time we met her. She looked us all over, from top to bottom, then she turned and went inside. As the door started to close, I saw her give just the slightest wave. Hawk eyes don't miss much.   
Later on I asked Ax if Andalites wave, he said, No, she probably picked the idea up from being here on Earth. You know like saying good bye with one of your customs. >   
The door shut, and we slowly backed away from the ship. No one was in the mood for talking, Marco didn't even make any kind of a joke, instead he just stared at the ship.   
The ship rose silently through the starry night sky. From those stars all of my troubles came. The engines suddenly glowed a beautiful blue. Everyone's eyes looked up at the tail. Slowly, but then suddenly the tail slashed through the sky leaving a blue line for a nanosecond. She is saying goodbye, > Ax explained to all of us. Then the ship turned and zipped away from our planet. It was heading for the Andalite home world.   
I'll miss you Shéron! > I cried out silently. There is probably no way that she could've heard me. But suddenly the ship zipped to the left high in the sky. One time when I was flying Shéron had remarked how gracefully I fly. Just to prove her point, I zipped to the left. I suppose this was a way for Shéron to show that she had heard me, and was going to miss me to. Maybe I will meet her again sometime, someday. Out there somewhere. 


End file.
